


Only On Prospit

by ToxicElena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Prospit, pesterlogs, solkat - Freeform, sort of sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: When the meteor was set on it's long journey, Sollux stayed behind. Karkat is now an emotional mess because of this and never wants to wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a sweep since the meteor was set on its long journey. About a sweep since he had last heard from a few people - Aradia, John, Sollux. Sollux... it had been about a sweep since he had seen Sollux. Seen his face... heard his voice... 

His name is KARKAT VANTAS, and he misses a certain fuckface. He had stayed in his respiteblock for most of the time up until now, isolating himself from all. His kismesis, his moirail, everyone. He didn't want to see anyone but Sollux... 

The young troll currently leans against the wall, sitting on the human recuperacoon. The door to the block was closed, so no one could walk by and see him in this rather pathetic state. He curled up in the snuggleplanes, laying down. It wasn't long before he heard a knock. He looked up and stood, motioning over to the door and opening it to see Gamzee. He backed up a bit and the highblood stepped closer. "Hey Karbro... it's been awhile. Where you been?" Gamzee spoke. 

"Just hanging.." Karkat looked down and studied the yellow and brown spots on his clothes, and he prayed to troll Jegus that it was just grubsauce... 

"Back here all alone? Why don't you hang with me?" he smiled lazily. 

"N-no I'm good..." Karkat looked away. 

"No, you should really come with me, my brother." the subjuggalator grabbed Karkat by the wrist and pulled him out of the block. He led him back further on the meteor and to the block Gamzee was staying in. His husktop was open, and so was Trollian. Karkat motioned closer and and peeked at the conversation. "Someone wants to talk to my best friend, hehe honk :oD "

Karkat walked closer and sat, grabbing the husktop and holding it on his lap. He read the mustard yellow text, his heart seemingly stopping. 

TA: well ii would liike two talk two hiim   
TC: AlRiGhT I ThInK I CaN GeT HiM   
TA: good   
TA: and make iit fa2t   
TA: kk?   
TC: YEA?   
TA: there you are  
TC: YEAH...   
TA: 2o... uh how2 iit been?  
TC: FINE  
TA: are you lyiing?  
TA: kk?  
TC: SORRY I JUST  
TC: MY MIND WENT BLANK FOR A SECOND  
TA: oh iit2 fine  
TA: how2 iit been?  
TC: ...  
TC: FINE  
TA: goddammiit 2top lyiing two me  
TA: ju2t talk two me...  
TC: YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW ITS BEEN? FINE  
TC: IT HAS BEEN THE MOST MISERABLE NOT EVEN WHOLE SWEEP WITHOUT YOU  
TC: AND I THOUGHT IT WAS MISERABLE WITH YOU HERE  
TC: WELL I WAS FUCKING WRONG  
TA: 2ound2 liike 2omebody mii22ed me  
TC: STOP SMIRKING FUCKASS  
TA: well iit2 true  
TA: ii mii22ed you two kk...   
TA: and iid rather not argue the whole tiime ii can talk  
TC: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?  
TA: not riight now  
TC: WHY WILL YOU HAVE TO GO?   
TA: becau2e liife2 not all relaxatiion   
TA: ii have   
TA: iimportaiint thing2 two get done   
TC: LIKE WHAT?  
TA: ju2t 2tuff   
TC: AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?  
TC: I WAS SURE I FIXED YOUR LISP  
TA: hahahaha  
TA: well you diid, ii ju2t deciided two talk thii2 way  
TA: iit remiind2 me of  
TA: old tiime2  
TA: that you and ii both mii22   
TC: OH  
TC: WELL...  
TA: you there?   
TA: kk?   
TC: SORRY I  
TA: ... talk two me kk  
TA: plea2e   
TC: I MISS YOU.  
TC: THATS ALL THERE IS TO SAY ON THE MATTER  
TC: SOL?  
TA: 2orry  
TA: ii mii22 beiing wiith you  
TA: ii mean  
TA: phy2iically   
TC: I KNOW...   
TA: are you feeliing alright?  
TC: NO   
TA: you know iif there wa2 2ome way ii could magiically appear two you ii fuckiing would.   
TA: but ii cant...   
TC: I KNOW... 

Karkat hugged the husktop, crying. Gamzee patted his back and carefully pried the husktop from Karkat and let him curl into him. 

TC: hEy SoRrY   
TC: MoThErFuCkErS GeTtInG EmOtIoNaL   
TA: oh...   
TA: okay well...   
TA: tell hiim ii wiill contact hiim later when ii can  
TC: wIlL Do :oD   
twinArmageddons ceased pestering terminallyCapricious


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat slowly woke up and he looked up at Gamzee, laying in his lap. "You're awake, motherfucker. You've been asleep for a long time." Gamzee smiled down lazily at him. "I almost thought you wouldn't wake up," he stroked his moirail's hair gently. Karkat stayed silent. "Best friend?" Gamzee gently tilted the smaller troll's head up to look at him. "You feeling alright, my brother?" 

"I'm fine... just feel a... little ill..." KarKat looked up at Gamzee. 

"Ill?" Gamzee frowned a bit. "Aw no you'll be alright. You're gonna,, up and feel better real soon. Just need rest" he stroked his hair. "Solbro said he'd all up and message you when he's awake"

"H-he did?" Karkat glanced at the husktop. 

"Well yea, here." Gamzee got his chats up and Karkat skimmed through them. "I think a motherfucker up and has red motherfucking feelings for my best friend," Gamzee nudged Karkat. 

"What? No he doesn't." 

"Hehe honk ;oD" 

TC: SOL?  
TC: YOU THERE?   
TA: ye iim back  
TA: how wa2 your nap?  
TC: IT WAS FINE   
TA: yea? good   
TC: YEAH...  
TA: are you  
TA: feeliing any better?  
TC: IM FINE   
TA: iif youre lyiing talk two me   
TC: I AM FEELING ILL  
TA: iill?   
TA: well.. uh... 2tay 2afe kk...   
TC: I WILL   
TC: IF YOU STAY  
TA: iim here kk  
TA: iim not leaving.  
TC: THANK YOU...  
TA: 2o...   
TA: uh how2 dave?  
TC: WHAT?  
TC: HES A BULGELICKER LIKE ALWAYS  
TA: well ju2t iignore hiim   
TA: he2 2tupiid   
TA: kk?  
TA: youre amaziing kk...  
TA: goodniight, 2weet dream2..  
twinArmageddons ceased pestering terminallyCapricious

Karkat curled up into a small ball. "Hey Karbro... do you up and motherfucking... return these red feelings?" Gamzee spoke, pulling Karkat away from the husktop and into his embrace. 

"There are no red feelings..." Karkat tried to sound angry but his voice cracked and he ended up sounding how he felt - miserable. 

~

Karkat tried to concentrate but to no avail. All he could think about was Sollux, all through the romcom. Yes, it was a romantic movie, which made things worse. He hadn't spoken to him yet today, which didn't help, piled onto everything else. Gamzee may be right...

Gamzee watched the movie with him, Tavros in his lap. Karkat got up, leaving to Gamzee's respiteblock. Not that Gamzee would notice... He checked the husktop, sighing seeing that Sollux wasn't on... He left back to the tv block, sitting back onto the couch. Tavros was asleep, Gamzee's hands in his matesprit's messy mohawk. Karkat unintentionally stared, before looking to the floor. 

The door to the block opened and Karkat and Gamzee looked up to Dave. "The fuck do you want?" Karkat glared at his kismesis. 

"What we watching?" Dave walking forward, ignoring the question. 

"A romcom."

"Which one?" 

"Romeo and Juliet," Karkat looked back to the tv. 

"Aw," Dave smirked. "Who you thinking about?" 

"Nobody. Go away." Karkat told him harshly. 

"Aw no need to get all hostile." 

"I'm not getting hostile. I just want to watch the movie." Dave chuckled and left the room. Karkat sighed and rested his head onto Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee smiled lazily and stroked his moirail's hair. Karkat closed his eyes and hugged his knees. 

"Sleep motherfucker," Gamzee cooed. Karkat sniffled and yawned, slowly falling asleep. Gamzee held both his moirail and his matesprit, spreading soper slime onto their faces. "Sweet dreams," he cooed, looking back to the movie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat blinked awake to see gold. At first he began to question where he was, before he recognized he was on Prospit. He looked around, soon noticing someone in the distance. He squinted to see who, his vision a bit blurry from sleep. The person walked closer and Karkat began to smile. "S-Sol..?"

The person was now running, and Karkat gasped, falling to the ground. He was squeezed tightly and he wrapped his arms tight around his neck, hugging back. They stayed like this, Sollux on top of Karkat as they gripped onto each other. "KK I-" he paused to swallow, choking back a sob.

"D-don't cry..." Karkat whimpered, though he was in tears himself.

"Shut up you're crying," Sollux held him tighter. When they finally pulled back, Sollux stood and helped Karkat up who moved forward and hugged him tightly. Sollux smiled, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist. Karkat wiped his eyes dry, resting his head onto Sollux's chest. "KK," Sollux spoke softly. Karkat looked up at him and Sollux closed the space between their faces.

Karkat's eyes closed and he held onto Sollux's face, standing on his tippy toes. Sollux held his sides, slowly breaking the kiss. "I... I'm 2orry KK..."

"Don't apologize..." Karkat hugged Sollux tightly. Sollux hugged him back, smiling.

"KK... I'm..." Sollux looked into his eyes. "I'm-"


	4. Chapter 4

Kakat's eyes opened and he looked up at Gamzee. "Wakey wakey, my brother." Gamzee smiled lazily, beginning to wipe the soper slime off off his moirail's face and licking his fingers clean. Karkat stared up at him and Gamzee giggled. "I should make a motherfucking pie later," he spoke, his free hand in Tavros's hair.

Karkat hugged his knees, thinking of what had happened not long ago on Prospit. Did that mean Sollux returned the feelings? No... of course not.. Karkat stood and left to Gamzee's respiteblock. He opened up the husktop and smiled, almost in tears, seeing that Sollux was on. He clicked his name and as soon as he did he got a message.

TA: kk?  
TC: SOL?  
TA: hey... how2 iit goiing?  
TC: GOOD  
TC: WELL...  
TA: what?  
TC: THE USUAL

TC: I DIDNT WANT TO WAKE UP  
TA: neiither diid ii  
TA: ii mii22ed that...  
TC: SO DO I...  
TC: THERE WAS SOPER SLIME ALL OVER MY FACE  
TA: hehe  
TA: gamzee?  
TC: YEAH  
TA: he wanted two make 2ure you 2lept calm  
TA: he2 2o pale for you  
TC: I KNOW  
TC: AND IM PALE FOR HIM  
TA: whiich of your quadrant2 are free  
TC: ALL BUT BLACK AND PALE  
TA: riight  
TC: WHAT ABOUT YOU  
TA: ii thiink you know the an2wer two that.  
TC: ... I GUESS  
TA: kk  
TC: YEAH?  
TA: do you thiink you could go back two 2leep?  
TA: kk?  
TC: IM TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP  
TA: you have two 2leep two get what you want  
TC: I KNOW...  
TA: 2leep kk  
TA: ii wiill bee waiitiing for you

Karkat went back to the tv block, sitting beside Gamzee. He was licking the soper slime from Tavros's face directly and Tavros was giggling. Karkat looked to the tv -trying to not cringe- and watched the movie. It was Pupa Pan, but he could care less. He layed down, curling up and trying to sleep. Yes, he was too excited, but he was tired.

Gamzee took the rest of his pie and smeared it on Karkat, making Tavros smile. Gamzee smiled big at him and continued. Tavros leaned into Gamzee, watching as Karkat fell asleep. Gamzee held Tavros's horns carefully, pressing his lips to his ear. Tavros blushed and turned his head so Gamzee could kiss him. The kiss only lasted for a few moments when Tavros's stomach growled. Gamzee chuckled and picked Tavros up, rested him back onto the couch then left to the mealblock.

He made food, going back into the tv block. Tavros stood and Gamzee went to him, looking down to Karkat. "Don't wake him - he's tired." Tav smiled leaning into Gamzee. Gamzee's arms quickly went around the lowblood's waist, holding him close. Gamzee rested his head onto his shoulder and led him to the mealblock. Tavros sat and ate, and Gamzee stood behind him. He stroked his hair mindlessly, humming the song from the tv softly to him. Tavros sang along, smile on his face.

When he finished eating Gamzee lifted him from the chair and they shared a small kiss. They heard a snicker from the doorway and the two looked to see Vriska. "Yo motherfucker," Gamzee greeted her.

"Mhmm. Hey," she was smirking. "How's it going?"

"Its all up and perfect with my brother," Gamzee was still holding Tavros bridal style.

"Aww aren't you perfect," Vriska walked forward, running a hand through Tavros's hair, messing it up. Gamzee carried him back to the living room and sat, holding him in his lap. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, hugging him. Gamzee held him close, nuzzling into his hair. "Mmm you smell nice," he spoke, hand roaming his back. Tavros was blushing a soft brown, smiling. One hand traveled to his horn, holding onto the base gently. Tavros bit his lip, smiling.

"She motherfucking thinks we're perfect," Gamzee kissed his lips.

"Yeah..." Tavros looked down after a second kiss.

"Are you up and feeling alright?" Gamzee looked at him, concerned.

"I'm okay..." Tavros played with Gamzee's hair.

"Alright if you're not okay you can motherfucking tell me," Gamzee tilted his head gently and kissed him. Tavros kissed him back and they parted. "I love you, motherfucker."

"I love you too,," Tavros smiled and curled into him. Gamzee kept his arms around his waist, humming to him.

"Lets up and get our motherfucking sleep on," he smiled. Tavros curled into him and Gamzee layed down, holding him close. "Sleep motherfucker," he smiled, kissing his forehead. Tavros had fallen asleep within minutes and Gamzee watched him and Karkat sleep, hands running through his matesprit's hair. Keeping a watchful eye on both of them


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat looked around the golden city, biting his lip. His heart raced and he trembled a bit. "S-Sol?" he called out. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to fully face his left, seeing Sollux. Karkat smiled big and ran over to him, tackling him. Sollux accepted his embrace, holding him tight. Sollux smiled, breaking the hug to place a quick kiss onto his lips.

"Did you fall a2leep easily?" Sollux spoke.

"No..." Karkat muffled into his chest, hugging him tighter.

"It'2 okay, I'm here now." Sollux smiled and held Karkat to his chest protectively, rubbing his back with one hand and his other in the young troll's hair. Karkat purred and smiled. "Come on, hold on KK." Sollux spoke, before Karkat felt the ground start to leave his feet. Or his feet leaving the ground. Karkat held onto Sollux as they flew to the tower, and Sollux sat with him onto the human-like recuperacoon. Karkat smiled and looked up at him.

"Cuddles and romcoms?" he asked. Sollux smiled.

"2ound2 good to me." he kissed Karkat's forehead and they looked through movies.

"Oooh!" Karkat pointed and Sollux giggled.

"What?" he looked at him.

"The Notebook is what!" Karkat stole the remote and pressed play. Sollux chuckled and reached up to turn out the light, holding Karkat close. Karkat curled into him, head resting onto his chest. The movie started and Sollux ran his fingers up and down Karkat's spine. Karkat purred and curled into him, smiling and watching the movie. When it neared the end, Sollux gently turned Karkat's head to face him. "O-oh," he smiled and Sollux closed the space. Karkat kissed him back, leaning into him.

The credits rolled up the screen as they were making out. Karkat's arms were around his neck and Sollux held his waist with one hand. Karkat leaned into Sollux, almost being on top of him. Sollux broke the session gently, smirking. "2low down there, KK." he giggled. Karkat blushed and nuzzled into his neck.

"I don't want to wake up..." he mumbled, hand on Sollux's chest.

"I know KK... it'll be okay. We can 2till talk, we can wake up at the 2ame time." he assured. Karkat nodded silently. "Don't be 2ad," Sollux kissed his lips gently. "We can wake later," he smiled. Karkat smiled back.

"Okay," he cuddled into him and Sollux wrapped both arms around his waist.

"I love you KK," he nuzzled his neck carefully, placing a kiss there.

"I love you too," Karkat smiled, hugging his matesprit tight.

~

Karkat's eyes fluttered and he looked up to Gamzee, Tavros and Kanaya. "There he is," Kanaya smiled, standing up. Karkat's vision was blurry and he looked around. The floor was uncomfortable, and Gamzee sucked on his soper slime covered fingers.

"You're okay! I-it took forever to uh, wake you up." Tavros smiled.

"Yes, he's alright. He's just a heavy sleeper, and perhaps having some good dreams." Kanaya smiled and helped Karkat up.

"I was... just tired." Karkat stretched. Kanaya left the block and Karkat went to Gamzee's respiteblock. He grabbed the husk top and opened it up.

"Motherfucker," Karkat jumped and looked over to Gamzee.

"Oh... hey, I was just going to talk to Sollux.." Karkat looked up at the Highblood.

"I was just coming to motherfucking tell you," Gamzee stepped closer and brought up the pesterlogs. "He wants to talk to his, best motherfucker." he looked at Karkat with half-lidded eyes. Karkat nodded an hesitantly reached for the husktop. Gamzee settled it into his lap and Karkat typed a message.

"Gamzee, are you... okay? Your hair is messier than usual and... you just seem off." Karkat messed with his moirail's hair, attempting to fix it a bit so he could see his eyes. Gamzee grabbed his wrist tight with one swift movement and Karkat gasped. "N-not that it's bad!" he hurriedly spoke.

"Its a... motherfucker's day, isn't it?" Gamzee spoke.

"W-what..? D-day?" Karkat spoke, his voice shakey.

"How could you motherfucking forget." Gamzee tackled him to the floor and grabbed his throat tight with one hand, making Karkat squeak. "Your own wriggling day!!" he laughed and everyone jumped out. Karkat looked around, eyes wide.

"I-it is..." his eyes teared up and Gamzee hugged him to his side.

"John gave us some advice at what people do at things like these," Terezi giggled hugging Karkat.

"I...you.. you guys didn't have to..." Karkat trembled.

"Yes we did! This is special!" John jumped up and down and hugged Karkat tight. "You get cake and presents and ooh!" he spun with the smaller troll happily. Karkat gripped onto John tightly and shoved his face into his shoulder, his body shaking with sobs. "Woah Karkat-" John held the hug, rocking him a bit. "Are you okay..?" he frowned down upon him.

"It is pawbably beclaws we've never done things like this, for anyone." Nepeta spoke up, rubbing Karkat's back gently with her claws. Karkat shoved John away and ran out of the block. He hid in a far, forgotten corner of the meteor and cried. He hugged his knees tight, trembling.

"Karkat?" he heard Gamzee and John call out for him, and he tried to silence his cries. "Aww Karkat!" John ran over and knelt down to him. "You're so precious!" he hugged him tight and rocked him. "We didn't mean to embarrass you!" John rocked him and smiled. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Hey motherfucker, shhh" he cooed, rocking him. "What's all motherfucking the problem?" he asked gently.

"W-why...." he cried, gripping onto Gamzee. "I want Sollux!" he cried out.

"Oh..." Gamzee frowned and kissed his forehead. John kneeled to Karkat and hugged him. "It's gonna be motherfucking okay." he told him firmly, holding his face so they met gazes. Karkat wiped his eyes and Gamzee wiped away the remaining tears. John hugged Karkat tightly, holding it for a few moments.

"We're here for you," he smiled, rubbing his back softly. Karkat nodded against his chest, gripping onto his shoulders. They stood and helped Karkat up, leading him inside. Snacks and drinks were set up, and music played in the distance. "I'll see you later, Karkat." John smiled, gave Karkat a quick hug then went over to Dave. Karkat sighed and went over to the drinks, grabbing a glass bottle and pouring him some.

"Uhh, Karkat are you sure you wanna drink that..?" Karkat glanced up to see Jade.

"Yeah. Whatever, what makes the difference?" Karkat asked a bit confused.

"Because that's alcohol. It does.. funny stuff to your brain for a while until you pass out." Jade spoke, grabbing the bottle and setting it onto the table then trying to grab the glass in Karkat's hand. Karkat took a sip of it.

"I think I can handle a little intoxication." he glared.

"Okay..." Jade spoke before making her way over to Gamzee. "Just keep an eye on him and limit his use with that." she told him then went over to Rose and Kanaya. Karkat drank, sitting in a chair.

"There he is!" Karkat looked up to see Terezi. "Happy wriggling day, cherry-"

"Let me stop you right there." Karkat glared and took a sip of his drink.

"Well _someone's_ in a bad mood." Terezi giggled and sat beside him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. Karkat took another drink and sighed.

"Nothing. Forget it." he sighed.

"Don't be like that." Terezi tilted her head to one side. "I can smell your sadness."

"Fuck off you can only smell colours."

"And the cherry red is my favourite." she giggled. Karkat stood and got more of his drink, sipping it. "Speaking of cherry - who wants cake?" Terezi yelled over the music. Everybody came forward, got cake, and wished Karkat a happy birthday/wriggling day. Karkat sat in the back of the room afterwards, hugging his knees.

"Hey Karbro!" Gamzee headed forward and picked Karkat up.

"What? Put me down!" he yelled and squirmed. Gamzee carried him to the couch and sat him down. Everyone sat around him and Karkat glared up at Gamzee. "What." he growled.

"We up and motherfucking got you some stuff." Gamzee smiled lazily.

"What?" Karkat looked at them all.

"Of course!" John smiled. "And don't you dare say we didn't have to!" he giggled and messed up Karkat's hair, if that was even possible because it was already a mess. Karkat chugged the rest of his drink and Gamzee took the glass from his hand. He unwrapped gifts, which most were romcoms. He opened Vriska's last, yelling and throwing the bucket across the room. Vriska laughed and handed him the real gift.

After the party, Karkat left to Gamzee's respiteblock. He curled up on his human recuperacoon, whimpering. He was more intoxicated then he thought he'd get, and he grabbed Gamzee's husktop.

TC: SOLLUX  
TC: SOLLUX WHERE THE FUCK AEE YYOU  
TC: GOGDAMMIIT ANSWERE

Karkat slammed the top close and dropped it to the table. He curled up and cried, closing his heavy eyelids. He sobbed himself into a restless sleep, laying motionless on the cocoon and tangled up in snuggleplanes.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat blinked awake, laying in the golden recuperacoon with a snuggleplane over his body. He sat up and looked around, hands playing with the snuggleplane. "S-Sol..?" he looked around. Soon Sollux entered and smiled.

"Hey KK, how you feeling?" Sollux sat by him, stroking his hair.

"Better." Karkat curled into him. Sollux chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Where were you? When did you leave?" he looked up at Sollux with big eyes.

"I wa2 working on 2omething in the kitchen," Sollux replied, holding Karkat in his lap. Karkat smiled and rested his head onto his shoulder.

"Mind telling me what?" he asked after a moment.

"No. But I don't mind showing you." Sollux smiled and stood, helping Karkat out and leading him to the mealblock. He grabbed a glove and opened the oven, pulling out a cake. Karkat bit his lip and watched. "You got here a bit too early but that2 all okay," Sollux grabbed a bowl and began to icing the cake.

Karkat walked up to him when he finished, hugging him tight. "Aw," Sollux chuckled and turned around, hugging the smaller troll properly. Karkat nuzzled into his chest and Sollux smiled. "Happy wriggling day," he spoke softly.

"Thank you," he smiled more, gripping onto Sollux tighter.

"KK... don't be 2ad on the meteor. Plea2e,"

"I can't help it... I... I miss you..." Karkat gripped him tighter.

"Shhh, KK. I'm just 2aying. Plea2e. I don't want everybody to worry about you." he pulled back a bit and kissed him. Karkat kissed him back immediately and Sollux broke it gently. "Cake fir2t." he chuckled, smirking. Karkat blushed and swayed with him. He grabbed a plate and got some cake for Karkat and himself, along with ice cream.

Afterwards, the two cuddled and watched movies. Sollux placed a kiss onto Karkat's lips. Karkat turned around to kiss Sollux more properly, wrapping one arm around his neck. "I'm so flushed for you it hurts," he smiled.

"2ame here, KK. 2ame here..." Sollux kissed him. "Are you full?" he rubbed Karkat's stomach gently. The small troll nodded, curling into him.

"Mmm good" Sollux kissed his forehead.

"I'm not waking up this time."

"What? Ye2 you are, ju2t not right now."

"No. Never again." Karkat gripped onto him.

"KK. People will worry.."

"No they won't..."

"Karkat." Sollux looked at him seriously behind red and blue glasses. "People fucking care and worry. I care and worry. Gamzee care2 and he fucking worrie2 like hell about you. He may be a little out of it but he'2 2till there enough to know you aren't okay." he hugged Karkat tightly.

"He's my moirail... of course he worries.." Karkat curled into him.

"He doe2n't worry ju2t becau2e it'2 hi2 'duty' or whatever." Sollux sighed and tilted Karkat's head up. "He worrie2 becau2e he love2 you. It'2 pale, but it'2 love." he kissed his lips carefully. Karkat kissed him back and Sollux smiled. "Now go back to him, okay? Let him know you are okay, we can talk later." he pulled Karkat in for a deep kiss. Karkat wrapped his arms around his neck and Sollux broke it, kissing him again. "I love you KK,"

"I love you too, Sol..."

~

Karkat woke up on the floor of his respiteblock, covered in soper slime. He sat up and whimpered, grabbing his head. "Karkat! You're awake!" John smiled and hugged Karkat tightly. "You were asleep for awhile," he smiled and held the troll in his lap.

"Yeah... I was tired.." Karkat leaned into John.

"Well did you sleep well?" John asked, in which Karkat replied with a nod. John stood and helped Karkat up. "Me and Dave were, watching a romcom. You wanna join?" John smiled. Karkat looked down and nodded slightly, and John led him to the tv block.

"God he's covered in that weird slime stuff." Dave smirked at Karkat as he and John entered the room. Karkat glared and John sat, letting Karkat sit beside him, John between Dave and the troll. Karkat hugged his knees and watched the movie, thinking of when to talk to Sollux again. Of course now, but what would they talk about? Karkat sighed a bit and stood.

Karkat went to Gamzee's respiteblock, seeing him on his husktop already. "Karbro! We were just, motherfucking talking about you! :oD" Gamzee looked up at him.

"What?" Karkat went over and sat beside Gamzee, taking the husktop.

TA: we need two talk about 2omethiing iimportaiint  
TC: HeS AsLeEp RiGhT NoW bRoThEr  
TA: ii gue22 iim ju2t gonna have two waiit then, hu?  
TC: wElL i GuEsS sO   
TC: SOL?  
TA: oh, kk  
TC: HEY SOL  
TA: 2o ii gue22 you know...   
TA: that we 2hould talk   
TC: YEAH  
TC: SO, WHAT ABOUT?  
TA: quadrant2  
TC: OH   
TC: UH RIGHT  
TC: SO WHAT ABOUT THEM?  
TA: ii fiigured you 2hould have 2ome iidea  
TC: UH...   
TA: nevermiind   
TC: NOT NEVERMIND   
TA: iim 2orry kk   
TC: WHAT? FOR WHAT?  
TA: not briingiing thii2 up earliier   
TC: OH   
TC: DON'T BE   
TA: okay...  
TA: well   
TC: WELL LET'S TALK   
TA: yeah...   
TA: kk ii thiink we 2hould consiider 2ome thiing2 that have happened   
TC: LIKE?  
TA: liike how you're over tz   
TA: and how iim over your moiiraiil that we won't 2peak of...

This made Karkat giggled some.

TC: YEAH   
TC: AND HOW YOU'RE NOT WITH FEF ANYMORE   
TA: yeah   
TA: kk are you ready   
TC: READY FOR WHAT?  
TA: ii thiink we 2houkd bee mate2priit2   
TC: WHAT   
TC: YOU DO??   
TA: of cour2e ii do   
TA: II wouldn't ju2t make out wiith you for no rea2on now would ii   
TC: UH   
TA: hehehe   
TA: but of cour2e...   
TA: iit2 up two you   
TA: iive gave you my opiiniion...   
TC: I FEEL LIKE I'M IN ONE OF MY ROMCOMS

Karkat began to type when Sollux sent his message

TA: iif youre explaiiniing iit there2 really no need two   
TA: ii know which one,

Karkat pushed the back space.

TC: YEAH   
TC: YOU KNOW   
TA: kk iim 2o red for you   
TC: IM RED FOR YOU TOO   
TC: YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME AREN'T YOU CAPTOR?  
TA: what?   
TC: ALL OF THIS IS JUST A BIG JOKE RIGHT? YOU AREN'T REALLY RED FOR ME   
TA: kk   
TA: iif ii wa2nt do you thiink iid act liike ii do wiith you here?  
TA: Wiith me?   
TA: on pro2piit?   
TC: NO I GUESS NOT...   
TA: you gue22 not   
TA: kk iif you dont feel the 2ame iit2 fiine   
TC: DONT EVER FUCKING SAY I DONT FEEL THE SAME EVER AGAIN   
TA: hehehehehehe

Karkat cuddled with the husktop and Gamzee watched, amused. "Gamzee make me go to sleep" Karkat whined, looking up at Gamzee with red eyes.

"Aw motherfucker," Gamzee walked forward, pulling Karkat into his lap. Karkat closed his eyes tightly, whimpering. "Are you hungry?"

"No I want to sleep"

"You wanna watch a motherfucking-"

"I want. To sleep." Karkat layed down in Gamze's lap, closing his eyes tightly. He rubbed soper slime on his face and shoved his face into Gamzee's stomach, whimpering. Gamzee frowned some and hummed to him, stroking his hair.

"You okay, brother?" he asked softly.

"Wanna sleep..." Karkat spoke, holding back tears. Gamzee strokes his hair, humming softly.

"You've been sleeping too much, you need food." Gamzee picked Karkat up. "Wanna bake some motherfucking cookies?"

"I guess so.." Karkat sighs softly. Gamzee cheered and pulled the smiling troll into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee eats the pie and Karkat just sits there. Gamzee offers him a cookie, but he turns his head away. Gamzee pulls him close, holding him in his lap. "Best friend? What's up?" he looked at him concerned.

"You know what's wrong." Karkat glared.

"Best friend?"

"No, I just want to sleep. Is that to much to ask?" he looks up at his moirail with tears in his eyes. Gamzee sighs and stands, carrying him to his bedroom.

"Karbro, he's not asleep." Gamzee gestures to his husktop.

"And I'm actually tired..." Karkat sighed. Gamze sent Sollux a message, and he soon replied.

TC: hEy MoThErFuCkEr!  
TC: A mOtHeRfUcKeR WaNtS To tAlK tO yOu  
TA: what2 up Gamz  
TA: ii ju2t fiinii2hed makiing popcorn  
TA: iim watchiing a moviie  
TC: oh ArE yOu BuSy?  
TA: yeah kiindof  
TC: Oh...  
TC: wElL tHeN IlL JuSt  
TA: let me gue22, kk want2 to talk two me?  
TC: yEs!  
TC: mY bEsT FrIeNd WaNtS To tAlK To Ya! :oD  
TA: really  
TC: HoNk!  
TA: put hiim on  
TA: kk  
TC: HEY SOL  
TA: kk you need two understand that ii actually have a liife ousiide trolliian  
TC: OH...  
TC: RIGHT  
TC: IF YOU DONT WANT TO TALK TO ME I CAN LEAVE  
TA: dont take iit liike that  
TC: NO ITS FINE  
TA: kk ii fuckiing 2wear  
TA: dont take every liittle thiing per2onally  
TC: IM NOT  
TA: then hang wiith gamzee  
TA: he want2 to hang wiith you  
TA: and kk goddammiit be happy for once  
TC: OKAY  
TA: talk two you later kk  
twinArmageddons ceased pestering terminallyCapricious  
TC: OKAY  
TA: <3

Karkat sighed then curled into Gamzee. "Don't be sad brother," Gamzee hugged him.

"I'm not... uh, can we watch a movie? And.. eat our cookies?" Karkat looked up at him with yellow eyes and Gamzee chuckled.

"Anything you wanna do, best friend!" Gamzee stood and Karkat followed him into the tv block. They sat and Gamzee sat the snacks onto the table. He wrapped his arm around Karkat and fed him a cookie. Karkat didn't eat any of the pie, because of course it was soper slime pie. He sat in Gamzee's lap, until Tavros entered. "Hey, honk!" Gamzee smiled widely at his matesprit.

Karkat slid off his lap so Tavros could sit there and Gamzee held him close. "Honk," Gamzee spoke in between kisses, which made Karkat a bit uncomfortable. He looked to the tv and watched the movie that was on, sighing softly.

He stood and left to Gamzee's respiteblock, curling up on the recuperacoon. He glanced at the husktop that was on, Pesterchum flashing. He stood and grabbed the husktop, looking at the message.

TA: kk you there?  
TA: ii under2tand iif not ii ju2t wanted you two know that ii love you  
TA: and iid want to giive you cuddle2  
TC: SOL? IS SOMETHING WRONG?  
TA: no kk  
TA: ii just wanted you two know  
TA: mo2tly because ii mii22 you  
TC: I MISS YOU TOO  
TC: IM GOING TO SLEEP  
TA: kk iif youre not tiired ii can waiit untiil your bedtiime  
TC: YOU THINK I DONT WANT TO?  
TA: no iit2 not liike that  
TA: lii2ten  
TA: ii ju2t want you here badly...  
TC: AND I WANT TO BE THERE BADLY  
TC: GOODNIGHT SOL <3  
TA: 2ee you 2oon kk <3

Karkat put the husktop aside and curled up. He closed his eyes and yawned, slowly falling asleep.

~

Karkat woke up in the golden recuperacoon. He sat up and looked around. "Sol..?" He called out.

"Oh, you're here" Sollux entered and moved over to where Karkat sat, brushing hair from his face. "You're 2o preciou2 kk" he cooed, kneeling down and kissing the smaller troll's forehead.

"Can we watch a movie?" Karkat looked up at him.

"Of cour2e," Sollux picked him up, carrying him to the couch. He layed him down, settling in behind him. Karkat smiled as they spooned, watching as Sollux looked through movies on Grubflix. He chose Romancing The Stone and Karkat rested his head on Sollux's arm. Sollux smiled, smirking a bit, and slipped his hand into Karkat's back pocket. Karkat gasped and blushed, keeping his eyes on the tv.

Sollux chuckled placed a kiss onto his lips, looking back to the movie. Karkat put a hand to the side of his face, kissing him. Sollux chuckled then kissed him back, rubbing his hip. Karkat blushed and Sollux wrapped his arm around his waist. Karkat parted his lips and Sollux slid his tongues in before pulling back. "2omeone'2 eager," he chuckled. Karkat blushes and glares. "You're 2o cute when you blush." Sollux smirks and kisses him again.

Karkat closes his eyes, wrapping his arm around Sollux's neck and leaning up into him. Sollux holds his hip, holding him close. He breaks the kiss and places a few kisses to his neck before watching the movie. Karkat rests his head onto Sollux chest, blocking the movie out completely. He nuzzled into his neck, cuddling him. "KK? Are you okay?" Sollux asks softly. Karkat breaks into sobs. Sollux frowns and rubs his back. "KK?"

"I fucking hate this... I'm glad we can be together here on Prospit but... There's things I just wish we could do that he can't do here...." Karkat chokes out between sobs.

"KK..." Sollux frowns and nuzzles into his matesprit's hair.

"I hate the fucking meteor! I want to go home!" Karkat cries and grips onto him.

"Shhhh, KK... hey it'2 going to be okay," he tilts head up and kisses him gently. He breaks it and wipes away his red tears. Karkat buries his face into Sollux's chest and sobs. "Shhhh," he rubs his back, holding him close. He grabs the blanket and wraps Karkat in it, holding him in his lap. Karkat cuddled into Sollux and sniffles, whimpering.

"I just want to cuddle and fall asleep together and wake up with you and cuddle more and-" Karkat began to rant and tears filled his eyes, being cut off with Sollux's lips on his own.

"Shhh," he frowned and sighed softly. He kissed him again so he couldn't and wouldn't cry more. Karkat leaned into him, arms around his neck. Sollux reached up for his horns, making Karkat blush. He rubbed his horns and Karkat broke the kiss with a loud purr. Sollux chuckled. He continued to rub his horns carefully, smiling at him. "Are you tired?"

"No." Karkat answered immediately. Sollux lifted his head gently and kissed him. Karkat kissed him back, tilting his head gently. Sollux ran gentle fingers up and down his spine and Karkat was practically straddling him now. Sollux looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "Is something wr-" he gasped when Sollux pushed him back and pinned him there to the couch, straddling his waist.

"Ye2, 2omething _wa2_ wrong. But I think I fixed our problem." Sollux smirked a bit and kissed him again. Karkat kissed him back, his eyes closing. Sollux rubbed his horns and Karkat purred into the kiss. Sollux slowly moved his hand down his horn to the base, rubbing a little harder. Karkat blushed and his mouth opened in a silent whimper. Sollux took advantage of this, slipping his tongues in.

They made out, and Sollux wrapped his matesprit's legs around his waist. He ran his hands through his messy hair, hand leaving his horn. He pressed his hips forward and Karkat broke the kiss, yellow eyes wide. "Sollux-"

"Karkat. What do you want?" Sollux asked him softly. Karkat stayed silent for several moments. "I need an an2wer KK." Sollux bit his lip, his hands sliding up Karkat's shirt. Karkat played with Sollux's hair, biting his lip hard, which drew blood. Sollux licked it away and sat up. "I think, I have my an2wer." Karkat tightened his legs around Sollux who glanced down at him.

"Continue." Karkat spoke, which came out more demanding. He sat up and kissed him, and Sollux grabbed the sides of his face. He pushed him back onto the couch, pinning him there. Karkat smiled into the kiss, blushing when Sollux's hands went back up his shirt, rubbing at his grub scars. Karkat whimpered into the kiss and Sollux smirked and chuckled.

"Okay, KK. Okay," he pulled his shirt off and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat woke up on the floor, snuggleplanes tangled around his legs. His face was sticky with soper slime which told him Gamzee had been there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed, realizing he was back in Gamzee's respiteblock. He stood and washed his face in the sink, scrubbing the soper slime off. He sighed, remembering the night before on Prospit. He smiled, sighing happily. He looked up when somebody entered, looking up to Dave. "What do you want?" he glared.

"Somebody's moody as fuck." Dave sighed. "I wanted to check on you. Gamzee said you were upset..."

"What do you care?" Karkat dried his face with a towel. Dave stepped forward and Karkat glared. "Get away from me," he bit his lip as Dave hugged him. "Let go!" he yelled, shoving him away.

"Well I can see you want to be alone, you ungrateful ass." Dave glared from underneath his shades before leaving. Karkat sighed and looked down. He bit his lip in thought before leaving to the tv block. There he saw Dave with John. They cuddled, who Karkat guessed didn't notice him.

"Don't worry Dave, he'll come around. He just misses Sollux..." John cuddled into Dave. Dave's arm was around him and he watched the tv.

"I know. I just want to be there for him. But he doesn't want anyone so fuck him." he sighed. John bit his lip then grabbed the side of his face, kissing him. Dave kissed him back and John smiled into the kiss. Dave broke it and held John close. "I hate how he hates me. I don't even know why. I guess he has reasons."

"Everybody has their reasons, Dave. But don't worry, he'll come around eventually." John smiled.

"Most likely not, but whatever." Dave holds his hand and John cuddles into him. Karkat looks down, standing there for minutes on end. He eventually walks forward once choosing words carefully, and John and Dave glance up at him. "Hey Karkat! How are you feeling?" John smiles.

"I'm fine." Karkat looks away.

"Could you um... scoot a bit? You're blocking the tv." John smiles and speaks politely. Karkat walks forward, sitting beside John. "I'll be back, keep Dave company." John smiles and stands, leaving the room. Karkat stood too, following John to the mealblock. John turns and smiles at Karkat. "Hey!"

"Hey..." Karkat looks down.

"Karkat? We're on good terms, right?"

"Yeah." Karkat glances up.

"Why do you hate Dave?" John asks carefully. Karkat stares for a bit.

"Because. He's rude, he's annoying, he's a liar, he ruined pretty much everything, his fucking raps are terrible and irritating, his stupid dark glasses are more annoying than his raps and that's saying something! He-"

"Karkat. He wants to be there for you." John frowns a bit. "And he's not that bad." he smiles.

"How could an asshole like that be there for me? And I'm fine."

"Please? He likes you!" John grabs Karkat's hand and leads him back to the living room. Karkat glances at Dave who glances back, turning his head towards him as well. John sits Karkat beside him and leaves the block, watching from the doorway to see what happened. Dave saw him there out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Karkat stared forward at the tv, staying silent.

"Karkat." Dave speaks.

"Shut up." Karkat glares.

"Fine." Dave looks back to the tv. Dave pushes his shades further up his face and Karkat sighs.

"Will you take those stupid things off?" he growls.

"No." Dave says, facing forward at the tv. Karkat growls and goes to stand. He turns back to Dave.

"Thanks for being here for me." he glares before leaving back to his own respiteblock. He curled up on the recuperacoon, sighing. He looked to the door, watching Dave enter.

"And I tried to fucking help, you wouldn't accept it!" he yelled.

"Don't just come in here and start shit with me!" Karkat yelled back.

"Hey hey! Both of you stop!" John ran in and pulled Dave from Karkat with his arms around one of his boyfriend's. Karkat curled up and faced away from the two, sighing.

"And I would just like to be alone..."

"Karkat you're obviously upset and I want to help... we both do. Please, come watch a movie with us." John offers, placing a gentle hand onto the troll's side. Karkat sits up and hugs him, John smiles and rubs his back. "Come on, let's go." he led Karkat out of the room and Dave turned out the lights as they exited.

John sat onto the couch and sat Karkat beside him, Dave sitting on the other side of Karkat. Karkat sunk into the couch and John smiled at him. They watched the movie and ate popcorn. Karkat however, didn't eat popcorn or concentrate on the movie. He couldn't stop thinking of the night before. He sighed and hugged his knees. "Karkat? You okay?" John frowned.

"I'm fine... you know just watching the movie." Karkat replied, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you tired?" Dave looked to him. Karkat bit his lip, knowing Sollux would be awake now.

"No," he looked back to the tv. He watched the movie but hugged his knees tighter. John ate popcorn and Dave shoved some into his mouth. They giggled quietly and Karkat stood, leaving to Gamzee's respiteblock. He sat in there with Tavros and Karkat blushed.

"Oh-" he turned away.

"Karbro," he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Gamzee grabbed his hand and led him forward, sitting him in Tavros lap. Tavros smiled and Gamzee sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back. Karkat stretched and rested his head onto Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee smiled at him, leaning in and kissing Tavros face. Tavros giggled and smiled.

Karkat looked over to the husktop, noticing a flashing in his peripheral vision. He stood and clicked on the conversation.

TA: gz?  
TA: kk?  
TC: SOL?  
TA: okay youre here.  
TC: YEAH  
TA: we need two talk.  
TC: OH... OKAY...  
TA: iit2 nothiing bad.  
TC: OKAY...  
TC: SOL I FEEL LIKE I FORCED YOU INTO THAT  
TA: you forced me iinto nothiing.  
TA: ii wanted thing2 a2 much a2 you diid.  
TC: OKAY...  
TA: ii ju2t feel liike you diidnt want me two uh...  
TC: UH  
TA: plea2e.  
TA: let2 not make thii2 awkward.  
TC: SORRY  
TC: YOU DIDNT FORCE ANYTHING ONTO ME  
TC: I WANTED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED  
TC: ITS JUST...  
TA: what ii2 iit?  
TC: I FEEL THAT I FORCED YOU TO...  
TA: kk  
TA: we diidnt have a bucket none-the-le22.  
TC: I KNOW...

Karkat felt his face heat up and he glanced behind him to make sure no one was reading over his shoulder. Gamzee and Tavros were occupied by each other, and no one else was in the room. He looked back to the screen and rubbed his face.

TA: kk?  
TC: YEAH?  
TA: <3  
TC: <3

Karkat cleared the coversation then went to his own respiteblock. He glanced at his husktop to see pesterchum flashing. It had several old messages from Sollux and Gamzee, and a few new ones from Terezi.

CG: HELLO?  
GC: SO YOU 4R3 ST1LL 4L1V3  
CG: YEAH  
GC: SO WH4TS UP?  
GC: 4R3 YOU F33L1NG 4NY B3TT3R?  
GC: FROM... YOU KNOW  
CG: YEAH IM FINE  
CG: DONT WORRY ABOUT ME  
GC: W3LL 1M WORRY1NG  
GC: YOU ST1LL S33M S4D  
GC: SO 1M GO1NG TO B3 H3R3 SO YOU 4R3NT 4LON3  
CG: IM NOT ALONE  
GC: 4R3 YOU W1TH G4MZ33?  
GC: YOU OBV1OUSLY 4R3NT  
CG: I MAY BE ALONE BUT IM FINE  
GC: DO YOU W4NT M3 TO COM3 OV3R FOR 4 V1S1T?  
CG: ...  
CG: OKAY  
GC: 1LL S33 YOU SOON

Karkat sighed. He guessed he could use some company... Once Terezi arrived, she hugged Karkat. He blushed a bit, but hugged her back. "I'm here for you," she stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks," Karkat didn't smile, however. He sat onto the couch and Terezi sat beside him.

"So do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Karkat glanced at her.

"Yes, a game. I was planning on getting everyone to play." She smiles. That's not a good smile...

"What game?" Karkat looks at her suspiciously.

"It's truth or dare. I was originally gonna play 7 minutes in troll heaven but only Gamzee and Tavros were up for that one" she giggled.

"So then I guess it could be worse."

"Yup!" Terezi stood and led him out to the living room. Karkat followed, sitting into the circle with a sigh. Gamzee drank Faygo and Karkat looked around suspiciously.

"If this is spin the Faygo I'm out." He started to stand.

"Nah motherfucker, we just like the circle form, with all us up and seeing each other." Gamzee smiled lazily.

"We just spin the bottle to see who asks who." Dave spoke up.

"Fine." Karkat sighed.

"I'll start," Terezi spun the bottle and it landed on Karkat. "Truth or dare?" She smiled wickedly.

"Truth." Karkat glared.

"Is it true that you broke your husktop by getting mad and throwing it at the wall?" Terezi giggled.

"Fuck you... at one point in time, yeah." Karkat sighed and spun the bottle. He looked up at Dave. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"New rule! We're going in order, truth then dare. If you get either truth or dare you have to do it. Dave, you're on dare." Vriska spoke up.

"Gog fuck you..." Karkat mumbled. "Well... I dare you to uh... I don't fucking know."

"I'll ask you." Dave smirked.

"I fucking swear-"

"Its not bad. Not too bad... well, I dare you to pretend to eat an ice cream for two minutes." Dave smirked. Karkat sighed and made an imaginary ice cream cone then pretended to eat it. Dave laughed and Karkat glared, crossing his arms. "Aw dude you dropped your ice cream!"

"Its not real!" Karkat threw his arms up.

"Gotta make you a new one, buddy." Dave smirked.

"No, two minutes is up." Jade looked over. Dave grabbed the bottle, spinning it.

"Alright Rose... if you had to choose brains or beauty, which would you choose?"

"Well I only have one," Rose spoke, which Kanaya who sat beside her elbowed her.

"You already have both, dear." Kanaya smiled and kissed her cheek. Rose took the bottle, spinning it.

"Tavros. Put on a blindfold and feel the head of the player beside you and see who it is." Rose laughed some. She handed him a blindfold and Gamzee blindfolded him easily.

"Well that's happened before." Vriska  smirked and Dave laughed. Tavros face was dark brown and he turned away from Gamzee to the person beside him.

"Their hair is uh, soft" he bit his lip, feeling the troll's head.

"Might as well compliment him a little." Dave smirked. Tavros touched his horns and face, and Karkat growled lowly. He glared at Tavros who slowly pulled his hands away.

"Karkat?" He pulled the blindfold off and Karkat glared up at him.

"Surprise fuckass." He glared. Tavros spun the bottle, and it landed on Vriska.

"Choose wisely," she smirked.

"Uhh, if you uh, only had 24 hours left to live, what would you do?"

"Hmmm, I would force some people to admit some things, so they would have to deal with it." She smirked, glancing at Karkat. He looked at her and she spin the bottle. "Oooh, Karkat. Well this will be fun." She smirks.

"Uh, go on."

"Truth, is it? Everything just works out perfectly, doesn't it!" She smirks. "Okay Karkat, let's cut to the chase. Is it true that, last night in Prospit, you and Sollux did some things?" Karkat's eyes went wide. "Without a bucket?" Her smirk widened.

"What?!" He jumped up.

"Aww, come on, truuuuth!" She sang. She stared him in the eyes and forced him to speak.

"I, Karkat Vantas, pailed with my matesprit Sollux Captor last night on Prospit. Without a bucket." Karkat gasped once her mind control was off.

"Good boy." She smirked. Karkat ran out of the room and everybody stared with wide eyes. Gamzee stood, staring coldly at Vriska. "What do you want?" She looked at him. Gamzee grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upstairs. She fought but lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

 

"Karkat? We can assure you that everything will be alright." Feferi's voice rose above the silence. "Just please let Kanaya in." More silence.

"Karbro?" he heard Gamzee. "She can't hurt anyone anymore my brother." He dropped his club to the floor and Kanaya shoved him away with a cough.

"Karkat? Please come out or let me in." She spoke with concern in her voice. The door unlocked and she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Is he going to be okay?" John asked, frowning.

"He will be alright..." Feferi assured herself, and hopefully others.

"Kanaya?" Rose knocked. The door opened and Kanaya looked at Rose.

"Everything is fine. You all need to go to your own respiteblocks." she led Karkat out and to his respiteblock. "And you need rest, mister." she led Karkat to his and he curled up in the human recuperacoon. "There you go," she smiled, brushing bangs from his forehead. She left the block, closing the door on her way out. Karkat layed there, wiping his eyes dry.

Great... now everyone knew. He wasn't even sure if he could carry grubs, not that he even wanted to... he knew if he did hatch his and Sollux's grub, he wouldn't be able to see them... Unless they were a Prospit dreamer as well. But even if he wasn't, he could still see him. Goddamn Sollux and his two dream selves. Then he would want him to be there...

He sighed and closed his wet eyes, attempting to get rest. He cried quietly, hoping things would change for the best... He sat up and growled, smashing his fist into the wall. "Karkat!" he heard Kanaya and glared, curling up and cuddling his pillow. He thrashed, kicking the wall in the process. "Karkat get to sleep!" he heard her yell again. He mumbled mockingly, angrily wiping eyes. He yawned and cried, sobbing himself into sleep.

~

Kanaya studied charts with Rose, humming. "I know trolls are able to carry and hatch grubs, just..." she bit her lip.

"Can't he get an abortion?" Rose looked at her.

"I mean it is his choice. Maybe he wants this with Sollux. I just can't believe he... his innocence..."

"I know," Rose put her hand onto Kanaya's shoulder. "I felt the same way when John and Dave had their first time. They're like my brothers."

"Yes. Your brothers... Karkat is like my son... I feel like I failed at protecting him. He's only 7 sweeps..." Rose did the math quickly then hugged her.

"It will be okay. He may be young but at least he wasn't forced into it."

"As far as we know. And at least it was with Him and not Makara..."

"And that won't happen. He's with Tavros, he wouldn't engage in romantic actions with Karkat."

"I know, love." Kanaya sighs. "I know."

~

Karkat sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning KK," he looks up to Sollux. Karkat hugs him tighter, eyes teary. "Hey, what'2 wrong..?"

"Vriska.. everybody fucking knows now. I just don't know how she fucking found out." Karkat growls.

"She... told people?" Sollux stares down at him, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. Karkat nods slightly and Sollux growls. "I will fucking cull her!" he yells angrily, standing up.

"Wait - Gamzee already... did something to her." Karkat spoke, standing.

"He did?" Sollux turned to him, slipping his glasses back on. Karkat nods. Sollux sighs and pulls him closer, hugging him tight. "Are you..." Sollux bit his lip.

"K-Kanaya said she couldn't tell for sure..." Karkat looks down.

"KK," Sollux tilted his head up, kissing him. Karkat kissed him back, closing his eyes. "It'2 gonna be okay." he smiles.

"But... If things uh... go well... I still want you to be there when they hatch..." he sighs.

"Shhhh don't worry about it KK." Sollux kissed him again. Karkat nodded and Sollux smiled, sitting and pulling Karkat down into his lap. Karkat smiled and nuzzled into his neck. Sollux wrapped his arms around him, looking at the tv. Karkat leaned up a bit, and before Sollux could question he felt licks on his ear. "KK what are you doing?" he chuckled a bit. Karkat licked at his ear and placed a few kisses behind it, making Sollux make quiet noises.

Sollux ran his hand up Karkat's shirt slightly, and Karkat bit his ear. "Oww KK! That actually hurt." Sollux frowned and Karkat sat back.

"I-I'm sorry..." he looked away.

"Hey hey, shhh. It'2 okay" Sollux kissed him and Karkat kissed him back. He closed his eyes, hands on Sollux's waist. As they made out he moved his hands to the front of his pants, undoing the button. "Um Karkat," Sollux spoke after breaking the session.

"Y-yes?" Karkat spoke, eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?" Sollux smiled some. Karkat bit his lip and Sollux ran a hand down the side of his matesprit's face. "An2wer me KK."

"I want to do it again," Karkat spoke and bit his lip, holding himself in place with a hand on his thigh and the other on his chest. Sollux kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his messy hair. Karkat looked up at him with bright yellow eyes, and Sollux chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Karkat nodded, now straddling Sollux's waist. Sollux leaned up and kissed him, breaking it to push Karkat back and climb onto him. He chuckled and kissed him again, sliding his hands up his shirt. He felt up his stomach and chest, pulling his shirt off. Sollux smirked and kissed his neck, biting the skin softly. Karkat moaned, hands in Sollux's hair tightly.

Sollux kissed Karkat again, Karkat feeling Sollux's chest as they made out. His shirt was now off, and his arms wrapped around his matesprit's neck. "Everything i2 my fault KK..." Sollux spoke, watching as Karkat pulled off his pants. "I told her, it'2 all my fault..." he sighs a bit.

"Why would you tell her? You know stuff spreads faster than a wildfire with her," Karkat bit his lip as he was now naked under Sollux.

"Becau2e I'm 2tupid..." he sighs, letting Karkat wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You're not stupid... you just didn't make good choices. And, you don't really know her like the rest of us. Don't blame it on yourself." Karkat reached up, removing his mismatched glasses.

"KK how are you 2o amazing," Sollux smiled and kissed him. Karkat closed his eyes, pressing up into his matesprit. Sollux closed his eyes, pushing his hips forward.

"Sol-!" Karkat gasped.

"Mmm KK," Sollux placed kisses behind Karkat's ear and along his jaw below his ear, moaning as he felt Karkat's claws dig into his shoulder mixed with all other pleasure. Karkat let out whimpers mixed with moans as Sollux continued to thrust his hips, holding onto Karkat's waist. Moans from both trolls filled the room, along with pants and the creaking of the couch.

Sollux bit into his neck as he picked up speed and force. Karkat's claws dug deeper which drew more yellow blood, which resulted in Sollux shoving his hips forward harder. Both of them let out a loud cry as they released their genetic material, Sollux pulling out this time.

Karkat curled into Sollux, smiling. Sollux smiled back and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you KK," he smiled.

"I love you too," he purred, nuzzling into his shoulder. Sollux kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, up and down his spine. Karkat yawned, gripping onto his shoulders.

"2leep KK," he smiled.

"N-no..." Karkat frowned and Sollux rubbed his back.

"Plea2e KK?" he placed a kiss onto his ear. Karkat stayed unresponsive and Sollux smiled a bit. "Plea2e KK?" he placed another kiss below his ear. "KK?" he nibbles a bit and giggles. 

"Nah I shouldn't, I'm in a bad mood when I don't get enough sleep." Karkat nuzzled him. 

"I love you 2o much KK," Sollux chuckled and Karkat smiled. 

"I love you too," he hugs him tightly. Sollux hugged him tighter. Karkat yawned and Sollux rubbed his back, humming. 

"2leep babe," he rocks him some. He picked him up and carried him upstairs and to the golden recuperacoon. He layed him down and Karkat pulled him down too. Sollux smiled and pulled him close. Karkat curled into him and Sollux smiled. "2leep," he kissed Karkat's lips, tilting his head. Karkat put a hand to the side of his  face, leaning up into him. He smiled and pulled back, yawning. He curled into him, and Sollux placed a few kisses below his ear. 

"Goodnight.." he yawned speaking sleepily. 

"I love you, KK." Sollux kissed the top of his head. He had his arms around him, closing his eyes. They both fell asleep, curled into each other. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kanaya hummed softly, brushing hair gently from Karkat's face. "How are we going to tell?" Rose asks, biting her lip.

"Well, I read up on some ancient troll civilizations, and when trolls used to reproduce this way." She pushed his shirt up gently, careful to not wake him, felt his stomach and Kanaya hummed. "How do you humans know whether you are with children?" she looks at Rose.

"Well usually we throw up a lot and have mood swings, and food cravings." Rose looks at her.

"Hmm," Kanaya looks over him. "What about anatomy wise?"

"I don't really know much, but our periods are usually late and possible craps? I mean I'd imagine it would hurt." she looks from Kanaya to Karkat. "Then again I don't know how troll and human anatomy differ." Kanaya rubbed Karkat's stomach as he began to wake, and he looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" he sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

"I was just checking your stomach." Kanaya smiles.

"Well stop it," Karkat stands and leaves to the bathroom. He closes and locks the door and Kanaya stands at the door.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" she asks.

"What does it matter?" Karkat replies. His voice seemed calmer than usual and he sighed, hugging his knees.

"Because I care... come out." Kanaya placed her hand onto the doorknob.

"No." Karkat curled up.

"At least where it's more comfortable," Rose spoke up.

"Fuck off!" Karkat yelled.

"Karkat. Come out now." Kanaya said in a more demanding tone. They heard small noises before the door opened. Kanaya wrapped her arm around him and led him back to his room. Gamzee waited in there, and he stood when Karkat entered.

"Best friend!" he smiled and pulled his moirail to his side. Karkat looked up at him and Kanaya glanced at Rose.

"He doesn't seem aggressive... yet." she stepped forward and smiled. Karkat sat and Kanaya sat with him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I am fine, what the fuck is wrong with you today?!" Karkat shouts, glaring.

"We are concerned." Rose spoke.

"Concerned about what? Because I pailed with my matesprit? It is none of your fucking business!" he stands. Gamzee stares at him and Karkat glared back, leaving the block. He slams the door to Gamzee's respiteblock and lays onto the recuperacoon with a sigh. He rubs his face then sits up, going to his husktop.

TC: SOLLUX?  
TC: ARE YOU THERE?  
TA: iim here kk   
TC: THESE PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY   
TC: THEY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE   
TA: about what?   
TC: US   
TC: PAILING  
TA: oh  
TA: what about iit   
TC: I DONT KNOW   
TC: PROBABLY BECAUSE THAT BITCH TELLING EVERYONE WE DIDNT USE A BUCKET   
TC: THEY PROBABLY THINK IM PREGNANT OR SOME SHIT   
TA: kk   
TA: ii fiigured at lea2t kanaya would know iit take2 more than once   
TC: WHAT   
TA: nevermiind   
TA: iit2 not iimportaiint   
TC: WHAT IF I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?  
TA: iit would take more than once for you two get pregnant  
TA: we techniically only diid iit once   
TC: YEAH   
TC: SEE, NOTHING FOR ANYONE TO WORRY ABOUT  
TA: kk?   
TC: YEAH?   
TA: what iif uh  
TA: what iif kanaya wouldnt get mad at u2  
TC: WHO SAYS SHE WILL?   
TA: doe2nt 2he 2eem mad two you? when 2he came two prospiit after heariing about iit 2he 2eemed mad at me   
TC: I FIGURED SHE'D AT LEAST KNOW YOU WOULDNT FORCE ME INTO ANYTHING...  
TC: I WOULD CULL YOU IF I DIDNT WANT IT  
TA: yeah riight kk   
TA: youre 2o weak and ii have my p2iioniic2  
TC: UH  
TA: kk not the poiint   
TA: the poiint ii2  
TA: what iif iim okay wiith the idea of...   
TC: SOLLUX...   
TA: ye2 kk?   
TC: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WOULD BE OKAY WITH THAT...  
TA: wiith what?  
TC: DONT MAKE ME SAY IT  
TA: what ii2 it kk?  
TA: youre not okay wiith a lot of thiing2  
TC: I WOULD BE OKAY WITH BEING PREGNANT   
TA: good becau2e   
TA: 2o would ii

Karkat smiles and hugs the husktop.

TA: ii want two   
TC: I WANT TO TOO   
TA: when you go two 2leep  
TA: we can fiinii2h what we 2tarted   
TC: OKAY

Karkat cleared the conversation after telling each other goodbye, for now. He curled up onto the bed, closing his eyes tightly and shoved his face into the pillow. He sat up and sighed, unable to fall asleep. He looked to the door when Gamzee entered, smiling. "Hey Karbro!" Gamzee headed forward and picked Karkat up. 

"What are you doing?" Karkat looks up at him.

"Wanna, motherfucking watch a movie?" Gamzee smiles lazily at him. 

"Why not," Karkat rested his head onto Gamzee's chest as he walks to the living room. He sat and held Karkat in his lap. He turned on Karkat's favourite romcom and he watched silently. Gamzee smiled down at him as he watched the movie, watching a smile form when the two trolls began to fall in love. Gamzee chuckled and smiled when Tavros entered. Gamzee gently sat Karkat beside him and Tavros sat into his lap. Karkat kept his attention on the movie, knowing that soon he would be with Sollux.

He soon started to feel his eyelids get heavy and he closed them, curling into Gamzee with a yawn. Gamzee smiled down at him, stroking his hair. He watched him fall asleep then looked at Tavros and kissed him gently. Tavros smiled into the kiss, resting his head onto his shoulder when it broke. Gamzee kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. Tavros nuzzled him and smiled, curling into him. They finished the movie and Tavros yawned when it ended. Gamzee stood, Tavros in his arms, and left to his room. He layed him down onto the bed and Tavros giggled, pulling Gamzee down onto him. Gamzee smiled and straddled his waist, kissing him. Tavros kissed him back, his arms going around his neck.

Karkat woke up and stood, rubbing his eyes. He stood and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He went to Gamzee's room to sleep, but his eyes went wide and he quickly turned away. He sighed and went to his own room, but saw Kanaya and Rose curled up on the bed, asleep. Why? He turned and hugged the blanket around himself, walking to the tv block. He curled back up onto the couch, sighing quietly. He covered himself up with the blanket and closed his eyes, falling into a deeper sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The water shut off and Karkat and Sollux climbed out of the shower. Sollux wrapped a towel around his matesprit and himself, both of them beginning to dry off and get dressed. Sollux chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Karkat's neck, standing behind him. "Sollux what-!" Karkat gasped as Sollux turned on the hair dryer.

"Shhh, relax KK. It won't hurt you, I promi2e." Sollux smiled and ran the dryer in his hair to dry it, running his hands through his hair. Karkat begin to purr, his eyes closing. Sollux chuckled and continued until his hair was all dry and Karkat turned to face him. Sollux smiled and kissed his lips, tilting his head. Karkat leaned up into him, kissing him back. Sollux gently broke it and smiled, beginning to dry his own hair. Karkat rested his head onto Sollux's shoulder, nuzzling him. Sollux smiled, one arm around him. When he needed to use the arm he did, but resting his hand onto his waist when he didn't need it.

When his hair was all dry, Sollux  unplugged the hair dryer then put it away. "Wanna finish our movie?" He spoke, smirking. Karkat blushes and Sollux giggled. He led him to the living room and they spooned on the couch, pressed into each other and Sollux's hand resting on Karkat's stomach, arm around him. They watched the movie, Sollux's other hand on Karkat's horn, smiling and listening to his purrs. When the movie ended, Karkat curled into him and Sollux kissed his forehead. Karkat nuzzled into him, placing a kiss onto his ear. "Don't 2tart 2omething you can't finish, KK." Sollux rubbed his side. Karkat giggled and curled into him. "I love you KK." 

"I love you too," Karkat nuzzled him. Karkat purred and Sollux rubbed his stomach. 

"Are you excited?" he spoke softly. 

"I don't know... I'm excited yet scared... but it'll all be worth it." Karkat nuzzled him. 

"Yup. Just 2tay calm and relaxed, KK. It'll be okay. And you'll never know... maybe when your meteor arrives to earth, I might be able to go there some how.." he kissed his forehead. 

"I wish I would have stayed back with you..." he looked down. 

"Shhh," Sollux kissed him gently. Karkat kissed him back, closing his eyes as Sollux's arm went around his waist. He broke the kiss and smiled gently. "Don't regret the pa2t, prepare for the future KK," he held him close. Karkat rested his head onto his shoulder, frowning small. Sollux frowned and nuzzled into his hair, kissing the tip of his horn. Karkat shivered and Sollux chuckled. Karkat shivered, feeling his horns being touched, even though he was wrapped in his arms. He soon realized Sollux was using his psionics. He purrs and curled into him, laying on top of him. Sollux rubbed his back, humming to him. 

Karkat closed his eyes, wanting to sleep in his arms but not wanting to wake up on that stupid meteor. With those stupid people. Floating through space stupidly. Everything about this is stupid. He sighed and nuzzled into Sollux's shoulder, taking in his scent. Sollux chuckled, kissing his forehead. Karkat leaned up so he kissed his lips and Sollux rolled his eyes playfully. He held onto his face with one hand, the other on his back. Karkat smiled and Sollux smiled. "KK," he broke the kiss gently, hand on the side of his face. 

"Yes?" Karkat looked up at him. 

"How excited are you?" he smiled. 

"Very." Karkat hugged him. Sollux smiled and hugged him back. "I'm just a bit sad that you can't be there when-" Sollux cut him off with a passionate kiss. 

"KK. You don't know that. You don't know what will happen from now to when you get clo2e." he smiled reassuringly. Karkat nodded and rested his head onto his chest. 

"Sol... is it possible for a troll to die giving birth..?" 

"Uh... talk to Kanaya about that one. I know it happen2 to human2 2ometimes." he rubbed his back. "You'll be fine, KK. Don't worry about it." he kissed his forehead. "Now, let2 get 2ome 2leep." he smiled and for once, Karkat obliged. 

~

Karkat slowly woke up in his own human recuperacoon. He sat up and looked around, noticing he was alone. He climbed out and exited his room, stopping when he saw John, Rose and Kanaya talking. He sunk to the floor, listening in. "He what..?" John spoke. Rose patted his shoulder as he stared in disbelief. 

"Possibly." Kanaya spoke. "There's no swelling or anything, but Karkat has been acting odd. He hasn't been angry much lately and he is usually angry at Sollux, sometimes more than anyone besides Dave." 

"But..." John stared. "How is that possible?!" 

"You don't know much about troll anatomy, do you?" Rose chuckled. 

"Do I want to?!" he backed away. 

"John calm down. You might wake him. I don't want him to know we're talking about him. He might get the wrong idea." Kanaya spoke a bit quietly. 

Now.

"Too late for that." Karkat stepped forward. 

"Karkat." Kanaya turned and went to him. She went to wrap her arm around him but he stepped away and into the room. 

"Don't touch me." he looked away. 

"Karkat, listen. Please. We're not angry with you, or-" 

"Good. Because you have no reason to be. He's my matesprit. It's my fucking business." he growled. 

"Relax Karkat!" John smiled and stepped forward. 

"Fuck you." 

"Be nice, Karkat. We only want to help you through this." Rose took one step forward. 

"I don't need help. I'm fine." 

"You will." Kanaya rubbed his back. Karkat pulled away. 

"Well leave me alone." he hissed, leaving the room. Kanaya looked at Rose then to John. 

"He won't yell at you." 

"Yes he will! He yells at everybody..." John whispered loudly. 

"Shhh. Somebody has to take care of him."

"Aren't you going to? You're basically his troll mother!" 

"Yes, I will when he needs me. I don't want to overwhelm him, it's not healthy for him in this state." Kanaya and Rose left the room, and John looked at Karkat sitting in the living room. He walked forward and sat beside him. The troll glanced at him, before looking back to the tv. 

"Hey Karkat, wanna play a game?" he smiled. Karkat stayed silent, looking at the tv. He remembered what Sollux said so decided to do it for him. 

"Fine." he sighed. 

"Yes!" John stood and grabbed the troll's hand, pulling him out of the room. He grabbed some cards, and began dealing them out between them. 

"Fuck no, no pranks." 

"No, we're playing cards!" John giggled and sat. Karkat sat too, crossing his legs. John smiled and looked at him. "So, what game?" 

"What games are there?" 

"Let's play slap jack!" John smiled. 

"What? Do you want to die?" Karkat glared. John giggled. 

"No! Thats the game; we both lay down a card, and whoever lays down a jack first they have to smack it. But the other can too, and whoever smacks it first gets all the cards in that pile. Whoever gets all the cards wins!" He smiled. Karkat  shrugged a bit. 

"Fine," he shuffled his cards, as did John. He layed down a card, and Karkat followed suit. This continued for a moment before John layed down a jack and they went for it at the same time. 

"Ow!" John drew his hand back in pain. "You have a hard smack!" he laughed. 

"It's mine now." Karkat took the card stack. This continued for awhile, before Dave entered the room. 

"Dave! Come play with us!" John smiled. 

"What we playing?" Dave entered and sat beside John, wrapping an arm around him. 

"Slap jack!" 

"Ooh you got him to play." Dave glanced at Karkat underneath his shades. John giggled and Karkat rolled his eyes. Dave chuckled and John split his cards with him. They quit the game of slap jack and started a game of war. Karkat won a few times and when John layed down a jack Karkat smacked it. John laughed and Dave won the cards with a 10. 

"Dave!" John whined, his head on Dave's shoulder. 

"What?" Dave looked at him. 

"I'm hungryyyy!" he smiled, whining. 

"Go eat." Dave looked at him. 

"I can't!" he shoved his face into Dave's shoulder. 

"Why not?" 

"I can't walk." 

"Yes you can." 

"Carry meeee!" 

"I'm not carrying your petty ass to the kitchen for you to get a sandwich." 

"But!" John pouted. With a sigh, he found himself carrying John's petty ass to the kitchen to get himself a sandwich. Dave made his boyfriend and himself one, both of them sitting at the table to eat. "Karkat!" John called. 

"What!" Karkat yelled in reply from the other room. 

"Come get food!" he yelled. Soon after Karkat entered and made himself food. He left the room and sat on the couch. John entered and sat beside him, smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you pregnant?" John asks. Karkat looked away, staying silent. "You are, aren't you..?" John placed a hand onto Karkat's knee.

"I like to believe I am." Karkat pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "Don't touch me." He stretched and stood.

"Wait- Karkat! Wanna play a game..?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

"You only have seven minutes. Keep things PG-13 and that's about it!" Terezi spoke. She and mostly everybody (all but Karkat) agreed to seven minutes in heaven, so that's what they played. Everybody put in a ticket with their name on it in the empty popcorn bowl and everyone drew. Gamzee spun the bottle to start the game and it landed on Tavros. Tavros drew from the bowl, looking around. "Who'd you get?" Gamzee looked at him. Tavros handed Gamzee the ticket and he looked to Terezi.

"Oh," she stood and entered the closet. Tavros did as well, the closet being big enough for him to settle in easily due to his horns. Dave closed the door and everyone sat quietly. Quiet voices emitted from the closet and everyone tried to listen in. When the timer went off Dave moved from in front of the door to let the two out. They sat back in their original spots and Gamzee pulled Tavros into his lap. Tav spun the bottle, it landing on Dave. Dave drew, then pulled John into the closet.

"Pg-13!" Terezi yelled. John giggled and sat in Dave's lap in the closet, and Kanaya set the timer.

"They won't know whether we keep it pg-13 in here or not." Dave whispered into John's ear with a smirk. John blushed and stood, turning around in Dave's lap to sit and face him. He smiles and pulls Dave's shades off, looking into his eyes. Dave looked down and John smiled more, kissing him. Dave kissed him back, holding the side of his face. "I love you," he spoke when the kiss broke. The door opened and the two looked up to Kanaya. They climbed out of the closet and sat back where they did before, and John spun the bottle. It landed on Karkat and he sighed. He drew then looked to John.

John smiles and stands, heading into the closet. Karkat sighs, knowing there was no way out of it. He stands and goes to the closet, sitting across from John. Kanaya closes the door and sets the timer, sitting in front of the door with Rose beside her, talking with her.

Karkat's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he looked at John. "Hey Karkat," he smiles.

"Uh, hey." Karkat hugs his knees. John smiles at him, before looking down. He thought for a moment, considering every possible outcome and consequence. He sighed quietly and sat up on his knees so he could sit closer to the troll.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"A bit... I still hate the meteor and would give anything to be off it, but you know. Have to work with what you have."

"And who you have. I'll always be here for you Karkat." He smiled and placed his hand onto his knee.

"Thank you... it really means a lot John." He smiled some. John smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Karkat's, pulling away as fast as it happened.

"Don't tell anyone..." he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I just... I only wanted to know what it was like... they just... looked soft..." he backed away and sat against the wall. Karkat sighed softly.

"I won't..." he spoke quietly. John wiped his eyes dry when the door opened and he smiled up at Dave. He helped him up and they sat. Karkat stood and sat beside Gamzee. He spun the bottle and Kanaya drew. She looked at Karkat and he stood back up, going to the closet and sitting. Kanaya sat in there with him and the door closed. She smiled at him and he leaned back, closing his eyes. Kanaya leaned closer, rubbing Karkat's stomach.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine." Karkat replied. He hugged his knees and sighed when Kanaya opened her arms. Karkat crawled forward, leaning into her. Kanaya held him, humming softly to him. She stroked his hair, and Karkat closed his eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you?" She smiled. Karkat nodded and yawned softly, curling into her. Kanaya smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well," she looked up when the door opened and she stood, Karkat in her arms. She sat and held him in her lap, spinning the bottle. It landed on Rose and she drew, her and Dave standing. Kanaya held one hand to Karkat's back as he slept, watching the timer.

After about an hour of the game continuing, everybody leaving to their rooms. Dave and John took Karkat to theirs, holding his sleeping body. Gamzee entered and spread soper slime onto his face, smiling down at him. He left and John smiled down at him, leaving him to sleep peacefully.

~

Karkat woke on Prospit with a yawn, sitting up. He didn't think Sollux would be here right now. He's a busy guy. But, that wasn't entirely true. Sollux entered the block and smiled at him. "How'2 your nap, KK?" He chuckled. Karkat smiled and stayed silent. "How you feeling?" Sollux sat beside him, pulling him close.

"I'm fine..." he bites his lip.

"KK." Sollux frowned, not believing a word.

"Uh, Sol..? I think uh... I think John likes me..." he spoke, voice unsure.

"What? What make2 you think that?" Sollux looked at him questioningly.

"Well... he's always excited to see me, and when he was talking with Rose and Kanaya about... me possibly being pregnant he was all yelling and looked like he was going to cry." He rested his head onto Sollux's shoulder.

"Oh..." Sollux bit his lip. "How long have you thought of thi2..? Or known, if it'2 true?"

"Not long... I only started thinking of it since yesterday."

"Ye2terday?" Sollux looks down at him. Karkat nods. "2ince ye2terday? And you're only telling me now?"

"Yeah, because I didn't want to tell you if I was unsure!"

"Oh well what make2 you 2o sure now?"

"You're acting like you know something you shouldn't!" Karkat yelled, then immediately regretted it.

"What? What the fuck are you keeping from me Vanta2?!" He shot up.

"What?"

"Do you return tho2e feeling2 to Egbert?!"

"What?! Of course I don't! I love you!"

"How do I know whether to believe you?!"

"Now you don't believe me?!"

"It2 not that I don't believe you I'm fucking afraid of lo2ing you!"

"You're not going to lose me-"

"Yeah?! I don't fucking know that!"

"So now you're doubting me?! I wouldn't pail with you if I didn't like you!"

"Or would you?"

"What now you're calling me a slut?!"

"It2 implied." Sollux growls. Karkat stares at him with bright yellow eyes.

"Fuck you Captor!" He jumps up and exits the tower, Sollux following.

"Where are you going?!" He called.

"Anywhere away from here!"

"But you could die!"

"What do you care!" Karkat screams and runs off.

"I care!" Sollux screams, then goes back inside. The air filled with the electric sound of his psionics, eyes flashing. He slid down to the floor, attempting to keep himself calm. Now he was praying to troll Jegus that Jack wasn't anywhere out there... Mustard yellow tears ran down his face as he thought of the worst possible scenarios. He was angry at him for not telling him sooner, but he realized that it was stupid. All of this was stupid. He just prayed that Karkat would wake up soon...

 


	13. Chapter 13

Karkat gasped awake, breaking into tears. He curled up and cried, which alerted John and Kanaya that something was wrong. They ran in, pulling Karkat up to look at them. "Karkat?" Kanaya hugged him and stroked his hair. "Shhh Karkat you need to relax..."

"How can I relax when he hates me!" Karkat cried and Kanaya frowned.

"Karkat what happened?" She pulled his head up gently to look him in the face. "Did Sollux hurt you?" She growls which causes Karkat to cry harder. Kanaya hands the distressed troll to John and leaves the room. John sat down with him, rocking him.

"Shhhh, it's okay Karkat...." he cooed, attempting to calm him. Karkat only cried, gripping onto John. John rubbed his back, rocking him. "Please stop crying.... it's okay..."

"Its not okay..." he hics and John wipes his eyes.

"Vent to me. I'm here to listen." He smiled reassuringly.

"W-we got into a fight..." he coughed.

"Shhh, what about?" John pats his back.

"None of your fucking business... but he got mad because I didn't tell him earlier.. and my dream self might be dead..."

"Oh no..." he hugs Karkat tight. "Don't worry, we'll get it all cleared up." He smiled. "It'll be okay!"

grimAuxiliatrix began pestering twinArmageddons  
GA: Sollux   
GA: Answer Me Now.   
TA: uh hey   
GA: Sollux What Did You Do To Karkat?  
TA: okay   
TA: ii diidnt do anythiing two hiim  
TA: we ju2t got iinto a fiight  
TA: look ii2 he okay?  
GA: No He Isn't   
TA: well don't fliip your 2hiit  
GA: Did You End It With Him?  
TA: FUCK NO   
TA: look ii regret everythiing ii 2aiid two hiim  
TA: let me talk two hiim  
GA: Not Now   
GA: He's Too Distressed   
GA: Me And John Will Take Care Of Him Until He's Calmed   
TA: john?  
TA: fuck no get hiim away from kk  
GA: What?  
GA: Why?   
TA: he never told you what the argument wa2 about?   
GA: No   
GA: What Happened?  
TA: john liike2 hiim  
TA: iit2 red 2o get hiim away from hiim  
GA: Everything Will Be Fine   
GA: He's Not Going To Do Anything   
TA: you don't fuckiing know that   
GA: I Do   
grimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering twinArmageddons

Kanaya left back to John's respiteblock and looked at the two. She walked forward and pulled Karkat close. "He thinks his dream self is dead." John spoke. Kanaya frowned.

"Everything will be okay," she rubs his back and rocks him. "He is worried about you. You should talk to him." She spoke and Karkat went to stand but Kanaya prevented him from doing so. "Later."

"Why?" Karkat glared, but sadness was in his eyes.

"You need a break from him for a bit. Hang out with John and Dave, or Gamzee and Tavros, or me and Rose." She kissed his forehead and patted his head before leaving the room. John looked at Karkat then looked away.

"All of this is my fault... I'm sorry." He sighs sadly.

"It's fine. I didn't tell about the kiss..." Karkat said quietly.

"You didn't..?" John looks at him. Karkat shakes his head. He stands and leaves the room, going to his respiteblock. In there he saw Gamzee and Tavros curled up together, asleep. Karkat sighed quietly, walking forward and climbing in between them, curling up. He felt an arm go around him from behind and he curled into them, closing his eyes. He slowly fell asleep. a few tears streaming down his face.

~

Karkat slowly woke up on the ground, behind a building. He was on Prospit, and he was hidden from anyone who might come behind this building. He sat up, looking around. It was dark, and too silent. He gets up, walking in the direction of Sollux's tower. He runs fast, just in case Jack might be around. He entered Sollux's tower and ran up to the respiteblock. "Sollux..?" He speaks softly. He looks around, not seeing him. Maybe he's in the mealblock-

"God dammit KK!" He yells, walking forward. "I could just hurt you!" He jumps forward, tackling Karkat to the floor. Karkat was now scared, and he tried to kick Sollux away.

"Don't hurt me!-" he gasped when a hand smacked across his face hard. He began to tremble, sitting up and bringing a hand to his face. "Y-you did..." he felt tears gather in his eyes and he looked up at Sollux.

"KK. I'm 2orry." He hugs Karkat tight, who shakes against his chest. He pulls him back enough to study is face, gently holding his wrists. He kissed his reddened cheek then hugged him, Karkat's arms wrapping around his neck. "Up," Sollux lifted Karkat up and sat with him on the couch, holding him in his lap. "I'm 2orry..." he frowned and sighed softly, kissing his cheek again. "I ju2t got 2o mad and worried. Kanaya wouldn't let me talk to you, and that made me angrier." he sighed.

"I don't know why... she just got mad at you because you made me upset..."

"I made you up2t? 2eriou2ly?!" Sollux pulled him back, gripping his arms tightly. "What do either of you not fucking under2tand that I am 2o fucking afraid of lo2ing you!" he yelled, pushing Karkat to the floor. Karkat looked up at him.

"Sol- stop!" Karkat grabbed his foot that aimed for his stomach. He stood and shoved him to the floor, pinning him there the best he could due to being small and he kissed him. Sollux's eyes flashed in anger before fading as he closed them. Yellow tears ran down his face and Karkat broke the kiss.

"You can't 2ee how much I love you..." he sighs. Karkat kisses away his tears.

"Don't cry Sol... you tried to hurt me, or worse the grub... what would have happened if I couldn't have stopped you?" Karkat looked at him with yellow eyes, intertwining their fingers together.

"I would have never fucking forgave my2elf." Sollux sat up and held Karkat in his lap with him facing to him. He kissed him and Karkat kissed him back, closing his eyes.

"You need to control your anger, Sol..." he hugged him, leaning in to place a kiss onto his ear. Sollux held his waist, resting his head onto his shoulder with a small sigh.

"I'm 2orry..." he hugged him tight and broke into tears.

"Shhhhhhh," Karkat stroked his hair before papping him. Sollux sniffled and Karkat kissed his ear. "It's okay," he hugged him.

"It'2 not..." Sollux closed his eyes. "Everybody fucking hate2 me..."

"Sollux. Does it look like I fucking hate you? I'm carrying our grub. If it was black, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"You shouldn't be pregnant at all." Sollux said then regretted it immediately. He felt Karkat's grip loosen and he looked up. "KK, that'2 not what I meant."

"No, you're right. This is just some shit human thing." he stands. "If you really want me to get some human abortion that Kanaya mentioned I will."

"What'2 an abortion..?" Sollux frowned.

"It's where they take it out of me, killing it in the process." Karkat was turned around, hugging himself. Sollux stood, hugging Karkat from behind with his arms around his waist.

"Why would you con2ider that KK?" he nuzzled into his neck with a small sigh. "I told you that you took what I 2aid the wrong way. Troll2 aren't 2uppo2e to reproduce thi2 way... in other word2, I'm 2cared." he sighs.

"Scared of what..?" Karkat glances at him from over his shoulder.

"I don't even think it'2 allowed. Back then... but not now..." he felt his stomach stir with an unfamiliar feeling. Karkat's eyes tear up.

"Then maybe it's for the best..." Sollux turns Karkat around gently and hugs him close.

"Shhhh.... I really want to try it, 2eriou2ly... just worried 2omebody will hurt us... or wor2e the grub." he rubs his back. Karkat hugs him, face buried into his chest. Karkat closed his eyes, sobbing softly. Sollux rocked him, humming carefully to him. "It will be okay. We ju2t have to be careful, and I know Kanaya and Gamzee will protect you. They won't let anything happen to you KK." he spoke softly, placing a kiss onto the side of his neck. He tilted his head up and wiped his eyes, before kissing his lips. Karkat kissed him back, his eyes closing.

Sollux held him close, before breaking the kiss and hugging him. "I love you Sol..." Karkat nuzzled him.

"I love you too, KK." Sollux placed a kiss onto the top of Karkat's head. "But uh... how do we know whether... it worked.." Karkat begins to smile.

"I guess we have to make sure it does." Karkat giggled as Sollux pushed him down and climbed on top.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Karkat wakes up in his recuperacoon with a yawn. He rubs his eyes and sits up, stretching. "How do you feel?" Karkat gasps and glares up at Kanaya.

"I'm fine." He stands and looks down.

"Are you hungry?" Kanaya touched his back gently. Karkat nodded and Kanaya smiles, leading him out of the room. Karkat sits at the table silently and stares down. Kanaya soon sat a sandwich and some  soda in front of him. Karkat ate and drank and Kanaya smiled. "There," she patted his head and Karkat stood. 

"Kanaya!" Kanaya exited the room when she heard a yell. 

"What is it?" Kanaya stood by Rose, putting a gentle hand onto her back. 

"That." Rose gestured forward, where a planet could be seen. 

"Hmm. I think we're close to the end of our journey." Kanaya watched as the meteor entered Earth's gravity field. Karkat ran out, gasping. 

"W-we're going to collide!" he starts to panic. John grabs onto him and holds him close and comforts him. 

"It's going to be okay." he speaks softly. Dave stands beside them, grabbing John's hand tightly. 

"It's going to be okay." Kanaya assured. 

"We're going to crash! We could all die for all you know!" Karkat shouts. 

"You need to relax." Rose looks at him. 

"How the fuck can I relax?!" Karkat shoves John away and runs to his respiteblock. He logs into Trollian and messages Sollux quickly. 

carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons   
CG: SOLLUX  
CG: WE'RE GOING TO COLLIDE WITH SOME PLANET   
CG: I DONT THINK WERE GOING TO SURVIVE IT   
TA: kk relax   
TA: paniickiing wont fiix anythiing   
CG: HOW CAN I NOT PANIC  
TA: kk ju2t relax   
TA: iit wiill bee okay   
CG: THAT DOESNT HELP  
CG: HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY SURVIVE COLLISION   
TA: 2tay away from the 2iide iin whiich you wiill colliide   
TA: iim 2ure kanaya wiill help   
TA: 2tay 2afe kk

Karkat runs a hand through his messy hair and runs out. "This way," John grabs onto Karkat and leads him to his room. 

"Let go!" he cries, red tears lining the corners of his eyes. 

"Karkat..." John frowns and sits down onto the bed, sitting Karkat beside him. Karkat shakes violently and John pulls him into a tight hug. "Relax," he wipes the tears from his eyes and smiled reassuringly. He held his face and Karkat turned his head away. Dave entered the room and John stood. He hugged Dave tight as they felt the ground shake. Things slid around the floor and the husktop fell off the table. Karkat attempted to save it but it was already broke. 

John pulled the troll up and held him tightly. "Close your eyes and relax..." he whispers. Dave keeps a tight grip on John and holds Karkat tightly in between them. Karkat grips onto John, closing his eyes tightly and shoving his face into his chest. Whether this was the end or not, Karkat just realized he hadn't said goodbye to Sollux... 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sollux pushes himself from his husktop and sighs a bit. "Sol? Everything okay?" he looks up to Aradia. 

"Yeah. I'm ju2t a bit worried about Karkat, i2 all." he runs a hand through his hair. 

"What happened?" Aradia sat next to him. 

"They're heading toward2 their planet. He'2 afraid they're all gonna die in the colli2ion." Sollux looks at her. "It will be okay but he won't believe me." 

"Don't worry, once he realizes he's alive he'll be fine." she smiles reassuringly. Sollux nods. Aradia stands and Sollux follows her. 

"Alternia ju2t 2eem2 2o quiet and lonely with ju2t u2..." Sollux sighs a bit. 

"I know," Aradia grabs food and hands Sollux some. They eat and Sollux sighs. "Is it true, about you and Karkat..?" she speaks lowly. 

"What? About u2 having a grub..?" he asks. Aradia nods. "Yeah. I hope anyway2." 

"How? It don't work." Aradia looks away. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because. Trolls can't repruduce that way. It will kill him." Aradia looks up. 

"Come on AA 2top fucking with me." Sollux stands angrily. 

"I'm not. Our bodies aren't meant to carry grubs..." 

"But he'2 pregnant." 

"Then if he is he won't be around long..." she sighs and leaves the room. Sollux ran a stressed hand through his hair, biting his lip hard. She's lying. Sure, trolls haven't reproduced that way since ancient times, but it shouldn't kill him... He was praying to Troll Jegus that for once, Aradia was wrong. 

~

TA: kk?  
TA: are you alive?

Sollux sent Karkat a variety of messages, only realizing that they weren't sending. "Oh KK plea2e be okay..." yellow tears filled his eyes. He heard the husktop go off and his head shot up. 

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR!

He sighed a bit and replied to the highblood. 

TA: hey gz  
TA: ii2 kk okay?   
TA: gamzee?  
TC: MoThErFuCkEr's Up AnD DoInG FiNe   
TA: really?   
TA: he wont reply..  
TC: He'S AsLeEp   
TA: oh  
TA: well when he wake2 tell hiim to me22age me  
TC: wIlL Do!   
TC: HoNk! :oD

Sollux smiles to himself. He knew he'd be okay. They both just had paranoia. He lays onto the recuperacoon and closes his eyes to sleep. He needed to see him on Prospit. He felt himself falling asleep and he pulled up the blanket, closing his eyes to fall. 

 

Sollux woke up to be with Karkat. He hugged him closer and Karkat curled into him. "I told you you'd be okay." he chuckles. He looks down at him and screams, shoving away the cold, bloody body. "Karkat!" he screams. He jumps up and looks at the grub on the ground. He drops down and pulls them closer. "Karkat..." yellow tears ran down his face. "Oh my god..." he grabbed his body and gripped it close, sobbing. This couldn't be happening... 

He looked up and saw Aradia. "I told you he wouldn't live." she growls. "Now he's dead. It's all your fault!" 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Gamzee rubs Karkat's back as he sleeps. He gasps awake and Gamzee looks at him. "Karbro?" He questions. 

"N-nightmare.." Karkat gasped. 

"I told you you should have used soper slime," Gamzee chuckles then honks. 

"Yeah but... I didn't wake up on Prospit," Karkat looks up at Kanaya when she walks over. 

"Well no. The game is over and you won't be waking up on Prospit. No Prospit dreamers will. And no Derse dreamers will wake up on Derse." she speaks. 

"Oh... but..." he looks down and red tears fill his eyes. 

"I know you might not see Sollux for awhile... But it will be okay." Kanaya kneels next to him. 

"It's not okay..." he hugs his knees. 

"He will find a way to get here." 

"Is there a way to get here from there?" he asks. Kanaya stays silent at his question.

"The transportalizers won't be up for long. Nor will the portals.  If there is a way... there won't be for long."

Karkat jumps up, running to the husktop and typing quick.

CG: SOLLUX?  
CG: I JUST FOUND OUT THERE IS A WAY FROM HERE TO THERE  
CG: BUT YOU HAVE TO HURRY, THE GAME IS OVER SO THEY WONT BE THERE FOR LONG  
CG: SOLLUX?!

Karkat runs a hand through his hair, crying softly. He wipes his eyes then sighs softly. "It's okay... he's okay..." he grips his hair and gasps as a sharp pain fills his stomach and he cries out. Kanaya runs in and gasps, pulling the smaller troll close.

"Karkat?? Don't stress, you need to tell me what happened." She speaks as she pulls his clothes off.

"No- don't do that!" Karkat hisses, grabbing her hands.

"Karkat. Having these on isn't going to help you any." Kanaya said before calling for Rose. Karkat whimpers and hides his face in embarrassement as Rose enters. "I think he's getting close. He's really swollen and in pain." She speaks and Karkat whimpers in pain. He cries softly, and Rose strokes his hair.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay." She cooes. Karkat cried, wanting Sollux. He wanted to be there in his arms, to hold him forever...

  
Sollux hurriedly packed his things. "Sollux- dammit speak to me!" Aradia grabs Sollux and slams him to the wall.

"Let go- they're going to close!" Sollux shouts in tears.

"What is?"

"The portal2! I need to get to Karkat! Thi2 i2 my only chance and no one i2 going to ruin it!" He gets away from Aradia and grabs his stuff before turning to her. "Plea2e. I don't want to lo2e you either. Come with me." He grabs her hand.

"O... okay." She smiles and Sollux smiles back. They jump out the window, flying. They flew through space, and all around them were portals fading and closing. "There!" Aradia shouts and points to one shrinking. They fly faster, and Sollux enters.

"Aradia!" He screams as the portal closes before she could get through. Yellow tears ran down his face and he turns away. The environment was silent, and this place had vegetation growing around. In the sky portals were closing. He needed to find Karkat fast, in hopes this was where he is. If all the portals close he would be stuck here forever.

He walks, looking around and calling out. He frowns, wiping his eyes and face dry. "Dammit KK..." he whimpers. He pushed himself forward, telling himself to not give up. But he was in the middle of the jungle! It would take ages to get out... He begins to run, looking around as well. He looked for any signs of life, but saw none. Who knew where he was...

Sollux kept going, soon ending at a dead end. "Fuck it!!" He screams and breaks down. "I can't!" He cries, claws digging the ground up. He sobs before wiping his eyes and looking around. He blinks, crawling forward. Past a bush full of thorns was a trail, similar to that you'd find in a park. He looked up into the blue sky, sighing. All the portals were gone, and in the sky were the words "Thanks For Playing" next to the sun. He looks back ahead and follows the trail.

Watched as John and Dave had a picnic, Dirk and Jake played soccer, and Roxy walked with Calliope. His eyes went wide and he smiled big. He made it.

 

 

_Two chapters to make up for the long updates ^^_

_~AG_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait it's been stressful and stuffs happened, but the story is almost over. So I'll try to finish it within this week!

A blood curdling scream fills the air and people look towards the hive. Sollux runs forward, eyes wide. He enters the room and gasps. He knocks on the door that blocks Sollux from entering. He knocks hard and tries to open it, but the door was locked. After a moment Kanaya and Rose exited, closing the door behind him. "Sollux?!" Kanaya's eyes went wide.

"Kanaya! I2 Karkat in there? What2 wrong?!" He freaked out, eyes wide.

"Don't go in. He's going to get aggressive." Kanaya warns.

"Argre22ive or not I have waited 2ix fucking 2weep2 to 2ee my mate2prit and I am going to!!" Sollux yells angrily.

"No. Kanaya is right. He will get aggressive towards everyone, even his matesprit." Rose speaks.

"For how long?" Sollux asks, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Possibly several months." Rose walks past Sollux.

"Kanaya there ha2 to be 2ome way I can 2ee him..." Sollux looks at Kanaya helplessly.

"I'm sorry Sollux. He has to be alone for this."

"What2 happening to him?" Sollux asks worried.

"His internal gestation will last several Earth months. He will gain as much weight as possible to help the eggs build a storage of fat and nutrients for when he lays them in the final stage of their development." Kanaya pulls Sollux close into a hug. "But during this time he will become aggressive with food and even his mate. But after all of this, he will go into a nesting mode about a week or two when it comes time to lay the egg or eggs. He will find a secure place that even you will not be allowed to go until after the eggs are lain" she cradles him before pulling back. Sollux sighs.

"Yeah... okay..." he turns and leaves. He sits on the porch, resting his head on his arms with his knees to his chest.

"Sollux! It's been awhile!" Sollux looks up to see Terezi.

"Oh... heh yea it ha2." He smiles slightly. Terezi sits by him, looking ahead.

"How has things been? You know... with Karkat?"

"Fine. I ju2t wish I could 2ee him now." He sighs.

"Don't worry. Three earth months will go by faster than you think." She smiles some.

"Yeah..." Sollux looks back ahead. "I ju2t mi22 him. I wonder if he mi22e2 me or ju2t..."

"Its probably not like that. He might be in a different state of mind, a more protective one." Terezi smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah..." Sollux stands. "I'm going to 2ee him."

"Sollux he's probably dangerous." Terezi stands too, frowning.

"If he 2tart2 to get too aggre22ive then I can leave. I ju2t need to 2ee him..." he turns and heads inside. "Karkat..?" He speaks quietly. He walks up, seeing Karkat laying in a pile, asleep. "KK?" He walks closer. Karkat began to stir, waking. He looks up, red eyes looking back into Sollux's red and blue ones. "Hey," he smiles and takes another step closer. Karkat began to growl, gaze turning into a glare as Sollux got too close for comfort. "It'2 me... 2ollux," he stands still.

Karkat growls loudly, fangs barred and looking more sharper. Karkat wouldn't attack him... would he? He took a step back as Karkat leaned back down into his pile, glare still set on the taller troll. He left with a small sigh, going back to the porch.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Terezi pats his back.

"Yeah..." Sollux sighs, sitting back down.

"Hey... wanna go for a walk?" Terezi looks at him. "Get  some fresh air, clear your mind out a bit." She smiles.

"Okay" Sollux gives a small smile before the two set off on the trail.

 


	18. Epilogue

It had been around three earth months, and Kanaya checked on her troll. In there layed Karkat, curled up in a ball. He slept deeply, face calm and relaxed. He had lost a lot of weight since carrying the egg, which he only had one left. He had three to start with, but two didn't make it to hatch. Kanaya brushed hair from his face, watching as Karkat woke. Sollux stood behind her, and he smiled big upon seeing Karkat.

Karkat blinks and looks up, eyes bright yellow instead of red. Sollux walks forward, and Karkat reaches up to him. Sollux kneels beside him, stroking his hair. "Hey KK" he felt tears slip from his eyes.

"Sol" Karkat shoved his face into Sollux's chest and sobs. Sollux holds him.

"I'm here KK... I'm here..." He smiles big, holding the crying troll. He wasn't far from tears himself, gripping him close. Karkat trembles, purring loudly. Sollux breaks the hug to pull him into a passionate kiss. "I love you 2o much KK"

"I love you more..." Karkat speaks with a broken voice. Sollux cradles him close to his chest, eyes closed. Karkat purrs loudly and wraps his legs around Sollux. Sollux chuckles and held him, before looking at him "what about the grub?" He asks

Karkat purrs louder and turns, grabbing Sollux's hand and leading him to the nest. Sollux smiles big, gripping Karkat's hand. Karkat leans into him and watches as Kanaya gently lifts the grub from the nest. "What have you two decided to name him?" She smiles at them. Karkat looks at Sollux.

"What about Hirosha?" Karkat tilts his head up at Sollux. Sollux smiles more.

"Perfect." He smiles and kisses Karkat gently. Karkat kisses him back happily, before hugging him tight. "I love you 2o much kk."

"I love you too Sol"

~

Sollux layed asleep, Karkat beside him and their grub in between them. Karkat wasn't asleep however, though it was three in the morning. He looked around the dark room, not for anything in particular. In the corner he saw a figure standing there.

Karkat curled closer into Sollux, not taking his eyes off the figure. He closed them tight, blankets all around him. When he opened his eyes the figure in the corner was gone. However the figure was closer. Karkat looked up to take in their features. Messy black hair, buck teeth- "John..?" He speaks, loud enough for him to possibly hear but quiet enough to not wake Sollux.

John steps closer. "Hi Karkat!" He smiles.

"What are you doing?" Karkat sits up. John only smiles and grabs Karkat's hand.

"Come on" he leads him out of the room. Karkat resists growling at him, he looks at Kanaya.

"Hello Karkat. And John, I told you to not wake him." Kanaya smiles at them

"I was excited. And he woke himself!" John pouts.

"What is this." Karkat asks bluntly.

"Happy early birthday Karkat!" John hugs the small troll.

"What the fuck is a birthday?'

"Happy wriggling day Karkat" Kanaya chuckles

"But what is this? It looks like somebody is getting marr-" Karkat was interrupted

"Go back to bed Karkat." Kanaya nudges him out of the room. John grabs his hand and leads him out, back to his bedroom. Karkat lays down and John watches him.

John smiles a small smile at him. "So.. I know this is my only opportunity to do this. Since you're tired it'll just seem like a dream to you." He smiles a bit more before connecting their lips in a kiss. It didn't last long, John pulls away. "Get some sleep.." he says before exiting, closing the door on the way out.

~

Sollux stretches awake and smiles at the sleeping Karkat and grub beside him. He exits to the kitchen, beginning to fix breakfast for Karkat and himself. He goes back to the bedroom, gently shaking him awake. "Wakey wakey kk" he smiles. Karkat just hides his face. Sollux chuckles more. "Kk, your breakfa2t will get cold,"

Karkat sighs and sits up sleepy. "Fine..." He mumbles. Sollux had left the room and he sighs. He stands and leaves the room to the kitchen. He looks at the food then sits, staring down at the plate. Sollux had just finished and he stands, leaving the room. Karkat frowns and eats a few bites before going to find Sollux.

"Sol..?" He speaks as he looks around. Sollux stood talking to Eridan and Karkat walks up to him. "Sol?" He speaks again. Sollux smiles at him.

"Hey KK" Sollux pulls him to his chest. "2ee you 2oon ED" they hugged and Sollux pushes his shoulder when Eridan kissed his cheek. Eridan left and Sollux rubbed Karkat's side. He looks down at him "you know where Kanaya i2?" He asks. Karkat looks down

"In her bedroom.." he mumbles.

"Ah. Thank2 KK!" Sollux exits the living room. Karkat tears up and leaves to his own room, curling up. He lays there silently, watching the show that was on tv. He wipes at his eyes angrily, sighing.

After about an hour Sollux returned, sitting beside him. "Hey KK. Wanna go out to dinner?" He asks, pulling him close. Karkat looks away.

"And I thought you was gonna ignore me all day." Karkat looks away

"What?" Sollux looks at him

"Yeah.."

"I haven't been ignoring you kk." Sollux frowns "I've been.. planning things."

"What?"

"For thi2." Sollux gets onto one knee, grabbing Karkat's hand who looked at him with wide yellow eyes. "Will you marry me Kk?"

"Yes. I will." Karkat hugged Sollux tight. Sollux hugs him back just as tight.

"I love you 2o much KK"

"I love you too Sol"


End file.
